One Breath Away
by dolphingirl375
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. NO PLANE CRASH. They didn't all go to Hartwell together. Characters are in their mid-twenties.
1. Chapter 1

**One Breath Away**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the characters from 'Flight 29 Down', only the plot and OCs are mine. Also, ****_most_ song titles, band, bar and venue names I use have been pulled from my imagination. It's unintentional and coincidental if any of them exist in real life. I will recognize any that I consciously know exist.**

**Author's Note****:**

**AU story. No crash. They didn't all go to Hartwell together. Characters are in their mid-twenties. This was adapted from a dream I had (no weird food this time, I swear).**

**Rated T for language and they _are_ adults in this so...**

**Suspend disbelief to fully enjoy.**

**Do look for hidden (and not so hidden) references to the show and actors. Mention any you find in a _PM_ for brownie points. The more obscure the reference, the more points! If you mention them in a review, only the first person to mention a particular reference gets the point.**

**- - - - - **

**Chapter One**

He slowly looked around the room. It was pretty crowded, a good turnout. He glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes until the headliners took the stage. His eyes continued scanning the crowd, looking for familiar faces who had promised to come. He stopped when he saw a comely blonde with big blue eyes, a wide smile plastered on her face, staring at him. She was wearing a shiny, pink, low-cut top, short white skirt and dangerous looking stilettos. She had several gold bracelets on both arms that he could hear clinking together, even at this distance. _I've seen her before. _He gave her a smile and a nod. Her smile grew bigger and she giggled loudly as she made her way toward him pulling a redhead with her.

"Hi, Jackson! We're so excited to see the show!" she gushed in a slightly high-pitched voice that ended in a giggle.

He smiled politely. "Nice to see you again, uh…" he stumbled as he blanked on her name.

"Taylor."

"Right, _Taylor_. Sorry, it's been a long day."

"It's okay, I understand," she smiled sweetly. The redhead next to her softly cleared her throat. "Oh, this is my very _best_ friend, Daley. I told her all about this band and she couldn't wait to come hear them." She gave him a knowing look and giggled again.

"Hi, Daley. I'm Jackson. Nice to meet you."

Daley smiled and said, "You too, Jackson. I _love_ music and Taylor has been going on and on about this band that I just _had_ to see." She blushed. She was dressed in a similar fashion to Taylor, just not as flashy. Earthy colors, no sequins and low heels. Her long, red hair was wild and curly and her eyes were an astonishing shade of light blue.

A guy with a vintage AC/DC concert tee and long, dirty-blonde hair suddenly clapped Jackson on the shoulder. "Hey man, time to warm up, we're on in ten."

"Okay, I'm coming." He noticed his friend eyeing the two girls. "Um, this is Taylor and Daley," he said gesturing at the girls. "This is Ian, he plays lead guitar."

"I know," Taylor giggled. "You're _really_ good."

"Thanks."

"Taylor has been to some of our other shows," Jackson added.

"I've been to _all_ of your shows. I'm your biggest fan!"

"That's great. Thanks for coming out tonight, I hope you enjoy the show," Ian said, looking at Daley.

"I like your t-shirt," Daley said, smiling shyly.

"You like AC/DC?"

"Yeah. My dad gave me his vinyl collection from the seventies and eighties."

"Sweet!" Daley turned a faint shade of pink.

"Maybe we'll see you after?" Taylor made it a question, batting her eyes at both boys.

"Yeah, maybe. Enjoy the show!" Jackson called as Ian pulled him toward the backstage area.

"Oh my god! Can you believe it, Daley?!? He remembered me! Didn't I tell you he was gorgeous? Do you think I have a chance with him?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, why not? He seems nice and...just look at you, he'd be crazy to pass up a shot at that," she said, somewhat distractedly.

Taylor looked smug. "You're right. I _am_ hot and any boy would be lucky to get me!"

"Should we get a drink before their set starts?"

"Yeah, then we'll go stand right in front of the stage. He always stands to the left so that's where I want to be." They made their way to the bar where Taylor ordered a gin and tonic, and Daley, a beer. Then Taylor pushed her way through the crowd towing Daley along behind. She just smiled and winked at the guys and they parted like the Red Sea for her.

The band took their positions on the stage and started a quick sound check. Jackson looked around the room as he checked his guitar and amp. The place was noisy with anticipation. It was a small room, but it made him feel good to know that all these people were here to hear them. All eyes were on the stage. All, except two.

She was inconspicuous in a plain black tank top layered over a white one but she stood out because she was the only one _not_ looking at the stage, eager for them to start playing. She was sitting at the end of the bar, her back to the stage, looking down, concentrating on something he couldn't see. _Probably texting, _he thought. He watched her for a few more seconds then turned his attention back to the band. They were ready to go.

The lights dimmed further and a voice over the sound system announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, here's the band you came to see. Give it up for…_Crashed!_"

Applause and screams erupted through the bar.

"Two! Three! Four!" Jimmy called out as he set the beat with his drumsticks. Ian, Jackson, Alec and Mason joined the drums as they started with a hard rocking song, **"**Arrival". They started every show with this song, it was the first one they had written.

As the set progressed, Jackson found his eyes drawn time and again to the mysterious woman sitting at the bar. She didn't seem to take much notice of the band. Then he noticed that she had pushed her long hair behind her ear and cocked her head to hear them better. _No, she _is_ listening. _He still couldn't see her face but he noticed her hands were moving. _Still texting? Obviously she didn't come to see us, she's probably just meeting her boyfriend and he's late._

They started their signature power ballad, "Survival of the Fittest" and the woman finally turned around. Jackson almost hit a wrong chord. Even though the stage lights were practically blinding him and the room was darkened, he could tell she was quite striking. Then he noticed what was in her hands. A small notebook. She was writing in it. He watched as she glanced around the room and made a few more notes. _Is she a reporter? _he wondered. _Or maybe…a music critic? _

As he continued watching, she pulled a Blackberry from her bag and looked at it. She read something that obviously made her happy. It was like a light came on in that corner of the room. Jackson gasped quietly and missed a few notes. _What a beautiful smile!_ Ian, being the only one who noticed his mistake, gave him a funny look and took a few steps toward him. Jackson, realizing his blunder, reluctantly tore his eyes away from the woman and attempted to concentrate on playing. He tried not to, but he found himself watching her again, wondering who she was and what she was doing. He noticed everything about her from the slim silver cuff on her right wrist and several black leather ones circling her left to the way her hair shined in the dim light.

"Survival of the Fittest" ended. Jackson's eyes were diverted from the young woman by loud squealing and clapping right in front of him. He heard "Woo! Yeah! Jackson! Jackson!" He looked toward the screaming at his feet. It was Taylor. Daley was standing next to her, smiling and clapping. He gave them a smile and a nod. He flipped his pick toward them. Taylor caught it and started jumping up and down, screaming and hugging Daley.

_Silly fangirl, _he thought. Jackson pulled another pick from his pocket and turned toward Jimmy for the count of their final song, "The Storm." It was an old school rocker that they had all written together and their most popular song by far. Hearing the first few bars, the crowd went wild. Jackson looked at the young woman again, he could play this song in his sleep. Her full attention was finally on the band. _I'll go talk to her as soon as I get off the stage._

The song seemed to take forever but they finally played the last note. Jackson took his bows with the boys then darted offstage. He put his guitar in its case then made a beeline for the door leading to the bar. He tried to be as gracious as he could to all the people that were patting him on the back and congratulating him on a good show. He smiled and thanked them, all the while pushing toward the bar. He finally reached his goal and there she was, just several yards away, perched on a barstool. She was even prettier up close. She was writing in her notebook again. She paused to read what she had just written then with a satisfied nod, she closed it and shoved it into her bag. She pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. Jackson asked the bartender for water. Before he could take a step toward her he was turned around by an insistent hand on his arm and a loud, high-pitched voice squealed near his ear.

"Jackson! Oh my god! You were so awesome! Wasn't he awesome, Daley? You guys have never sounded so awesome! Thanks for the pick!" she said, holding it up. She threw her arms around him and squeezed, giggling.

"You're welcome. Glad you liked it. What did you think, Daley?" he asked as he shifted and nonchalantly pried Taylor off of him.

"It was really good. I especially loved the last song." Taylor gave her a nudge and her eyes darted to Taylor then back to Jackson. "Can um, we take a picture with you?"

Jackson glanced back at the woman. She was still on her cell but smirking in their direction, amused by the fangirl's behavior.

"Sure, no problem." Taylor squealed and handed her cell phone to Daley then wrapped her arms around Jackson and leaned her head on his chest. He put his arm around her shoulders and smiled for the camera. Then Taylor grabbed Daley's cell and pushed her toward Jackson. She stood awkwardly next to him, a slight blush on her cheeks. Jackson wrapped his arm around Daley, pulled her into his side and cocked his head toward her as he gave the camera a big grin. Daley looked pleasantly surprised and her smile grew bigger. Jackson noted the expression that flickered briefly across Taylor's face. _Jealousy. _She took the picture then moved herself between Daley and Jackson.

"So, Jackson, do you think…"

"Excuse me a minute, ladies. I _really_ have to talk to someone. Business, you know." He winked as he said it. "I'll be back."

"Business, sure," Taylor said, a little crestfallen. Then she brightened. "We'll be waiting right here!"

Jackson turned away from the girls as they giggled over their cell phones, comparing pictures. He moved around a group of people between him and the end of the bar. Her stool was empty. _Dammit! _He quickly looked around at the crowd but he didn't see her. He motioned the bartender over.

"Ernie, do you know the girl that was just sitting here?"

Ernie looked stumped. "Dude, there are a lot of girls in here, I can't remember them all."

"A pretty girl…wearing black. She had long hair…drinking water…using her Blackberry…writing in a notebook during the show," Jackson prompted.

Ernie thought for a few seconds. "Oh yeah, her. _Hot _Asian chick, right?" Jackson nodded. "She's been in here several times. Always sits in the same spot, doing the same thing."

"Do you know who she is or why she writes in that notebook?"

Ernie shook his head. "Sorry, no clue."

Jackson nodded his thanks then turned and started walking through the crowd, looking for her. _Maybe she left. _He made his way toward the entrance as fast as he could. He went outside and scanned up and down the noisy street. There were people milling about around the door and dozens more walking up and down the sidewalk. There were several bars on this street and it was Friday night**. **He saw no sign of her. _Damn!_

Disappointed, he walked back into the bar. It was still early and there were plenty of people there but the crowd had thinned a little since the end of their set. He looked around once more hoping to see her but all he saw was Ian, toward the back of the room, talking to Taylor and Daley. Jackson ducked through the backstage door. Jimmy and Mason were still there packing up the drum kit, drinking beers and laughing.

"Hey man, great set!" Mason said raising his bottle in a toast.

"Yeah, you too," Jackson answered. He picked up his guitar case and headed for the back exit.

"You leaving already?" Jimmy asked. "The ladies are primed and ripe for the picking," he wagged his eyebrows up and down at Jackson.

"They're all yours, dude. Have at it. _I_ have to work in the morning. Make sure we get paid. Maybe I'll see you guys tomorrow night. Call me after six if you're doing anything."

"Alec's getting our money as we speak. Hey man, you don't know what you're missing!" Jimmy called, pointing toward the main room.

Jackson just shrugged then turned and walked out the door leading to the back alley. _I already missed it, _he thought. His car was parked just a few feet away. He unlocked it and placed his case on the backseat. He climbed in and started the engine but didn't move for a few minutes. He found himself thinking of the beautiful, mysterious woman, fixing him with an amused smile as Taylor giggled and pawed at him. Jackson shook his head rapidly to clear it. _Get hold of yourself! You don't even know who she is. You need sleep dude, you have to work in the morning. _Jackson put the car in gear and pulled out onto the street.

He drove home and entered his apartment. From the quiet, he assumed his roommate wasn't home yet. He went to his room and shut the door. He put his guitar down then peeled off his clothes and fell into bed. After working all day then playing so late, he was exhausted but he couldn't get the mystery girl out of his head. Then a thought struck him. _If she _is_ a reporter or music critic, I'll probably see her again. There are several shows tomorrow night, she's bound to be at one of them. _Jackson smiled and closed his eyes, finally able to relax and drift off to sleep.

- - - - -

**What did you think? **

**A review would be appreciated ever so much.**

**This story is a risk for me. I usually have the whole thing written beginning to end, only some editing needed, before I post it. Although I know how I want this to end and several plot points I want to include, it is far from finished. So, I'm not exactly sure how it's going to turn out and that is a little scary to me. But I also think it's good for me, making me go outside of my comfort zone.**

**- - - - - **

**A/N****: To all my loyal readers: I'm sorry, but I can't update or post any of my other stories right now, I've been busy packing and moving and unpacking. I haven't located the box with all of my notebooks in it as of yet.**

**I won't apologize for not updating anything faster, I don't think anyone should ever apologize for that. This is only a hobby or distraction for all of us (or, in my case, a tool of procrastination and escape) and unfortunately, real life _has_ to come first. **

**And real life has been a major _crap fest_ for the past three months. My job is demoralizing and sucking the joy out of me like a 'Dementor'. It's toxic to my soul but I'm stuck there for now - gotta pay the bills _and_ I'm under contract. But that's life and you have to deal. That's why I started writing this, I needed an outlet for my feelings and this is the only one open to me presently; writing is my form of coping. For all of you still in high school (and college), don't be in such a hurry to grow up, enjoy the 'innocence of youth' and being a 'carefree kid' while you can. Being an 'adult' is great but it can also really _suck_ sometimes. Adult life is full of responsibilities you never dreamed of, you can't go back, and you can't run to anyone. It's all on you. **

**So anyway, I hope you'll all stick with me. I'll update as soon as I find my notebooks, I'm not about to give up on the 'Flight 29 Down' fandom any time soon. I have so many stories for it and I think of new ones all the time. And even though I enjoy several other _current_ TV shows, none of them have really inspired me to write for them like '29 Down'. (Maybe I'm not inspired because I'm also writing some fiction for the real world trying to find a different and more fulfilling career path). You guys rock and your reviews and PMs give me a boost, you'll never know how much I appreciate that. Blah blah blah, I'll shut up now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Breath Away**

**Disclaimer****: See Chapter One**

**Author's Note: See Chapter One**

**No offense is intended toward anyone or anything. Some of the dialogue may get _crude_ and _vulgar _but then, these are young "adults" talking.**

**Poetic license as always. Suspend disbelief.**

**carterfinley has 8 brownie points from chapter one. **

**My Darker Side has 7 brownie points.**

**Melreincarna, your PMs were very much appreciated!**

**- - - - - **

**Chapter Two**

Melissa Wu was sitting at her dining table, finishing up the assignment on her laptop. She re-read the last paragraph, changed a word, then emailed it to her editor. She stood up and did some stretching exercises. It was only six o'clock in the morning but Melissa hadn't been to bed yet. She'd gotten home around four and had stayed up until she was done with her work, as was her habit.

As she brushed her teeth, she thought about how lucky she was to be able to do the majority of her work from home. She only had to go to the office occasionally. She pulled her hair back in a low ponytail and washed her face. She put her pajamas on and pulled all the shades to make the apartment as dark as possible. She had made special blackout shades for her bedroom so she could sleep during the day. With a contented sigh she made sure her alarm clock was set then she lay down and quickly fell asleep.

- - - - -

The alarm started beeping from across the room. _Damn! Six a.m. already? _Jackson sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He stumbled over to his dresser and slapped the clock until the noise stopped. He shuffled to the bathroom and squinted as he turned on the light. After a quick shower he ate some breakfast. He brushed his teeth then pulled on his uniform. As he was checking to make sure he had everything, Eric staggered through the door.

"Hey, chief," he yawned.

"You just getting home?"

"Yeah. We had to pull an all-nighter. Totally rewrite the whole script for this week."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, tell me about it," he said, stifling another yawn.

"All done now?"

"Yup. We put that baby to bed about thirty minutes ago. Signed, sealed, delivered. No more changes." Eric looked at Jackson. "How long is your shift today?"

"I'm off at four."

"You play tonight?"

"No, but I'm going to check out Abby's new band. You should come. I'm sure she'd love to see you again."

Eric snorted. "Tcha, right! I'm probably the _last _person she wants to see."

"Did you screw it up that bad?" Jackson asked with a smirk. Eric had never told him exactly what had happened between him and Abby Fujimoto, a hot girl from Hawaii who waited tables and sang lead in various bands.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?"

Jackson glanced at his watch. "Yes. Hey, think about coming out tonight. It's at _The Pits._" Jackson picked up his keys and cell and headed for the door.

"What's the name of her latest band?" Eric asked.

"_Feeding the Beast_."

"Huh. Seems appropriate somehow. I'll think about going."

"Later, dude."

"Be safe."

"Always."

Jackson walked out the door as Eric shuffled to his bedroom. _God, these all-nighters have got to stop, _he thought. Eric was snoring before his head hit the pillow.

- - - - -

At three o'clock, Melissa was just leaving the office. She'd had a meeting with her editor and it had gone very well. She had approved and praised all of Melissa's work for that week and gave her a list of new assignments. Earlier that day, Melissa had received an email response to an inquiry she'd sent. A reclusive music _legend_ had read some of her stuff and liked her style so he granted her a phone interview for this week. _This just may be the shot in the arm my freelance career needs_, she thought.

She walked along the street, smiling and thinking again how lucky she was. Her 'job' consisted of going to clubs, bars and concerts to listen to bands, then writing critiques and doing phone interviews. She got to listen to and talk about music all day. Rather, all night. She also had plenty of free time to write freelance articles and stories and pursue anything else she wanted to. _How did I get so fortunate? _She smiled even bigger. Melissa was so lost in her happiness that she was oblivious to the looks men were giving her, especially when she smiled.

A harsh noise brought her out of her blissful reverie and made her freeze. A raucous siren split the air as an ambulance sped past, weaving through the heavy traffic. Melissa stared after it. Through the windows she could see an EMT working frantically on someone. She shuddered.

That sound brought back too many bad memories. A drunk driver had ended her best friend's life five years ago. In broad daylight. The paramedics had worked long and hard but they just couldn't save her. Melissa had only sustained a concussion and some cuts and bruises. The drunk driver didn't have a scratch. _At least he's rotting behind bars where he belongs, _she thought. Melissa shook her head and started walking again. _It's too beautiful an afternoon to get all depressed. Besides, she wouldn't want me to. She'd want me to be happy and enjoy myself,_ she thought with a smile for her friend. _And I plan to._

_- - - - -_

Jackson opened his apartment door to the sound of a very loud, very violent video game. _Guess Eric's awake._ He walked in and set down his keys. "Hey man, what's up? I thought you'd still be sleeping."

"Nah. I woke up about an hour ago. I _am_ thinking about taking a nap, though."

"I'm gonna take a shower, get the grime of the day off."

"How was it?" This was a question Eric asked him every time he worked. He would gauge how he should behave based on Jackson's answer.

"Not bad. Only one really tough one, it was touch and go for a while, but it turned out okay."

"Good to hear."

"Yeah." Jackson left the room to take a long, hot shower. When he was done he spent a few minutes checking _Crashed's _MySpace page and read some of the messages that fans left. He scrolled down and started reading the earliest one, posted right after the show. There were several _You guys rocked!_, _Your show was awesome!, _and _u guys r so hott!! _to a _You homos sucked!_ from one of Jimmy's buddies. Jackson snorted. Then there was a big picture of him with Taylor.

_jackson, grate 2cu last nite. i had so much fun. im hoping 2cu agin soon. love, taylor. _

Jackson rolled his eyes. _im isn't a word! _he screamed in his head. _Fangirls. Worse, fangirls that can't spell and use chatspeak! _He despised both.

He checked the band's email. There were two new messages. The first was addressed to him. It was another picture, this one was with Taylor's red-headed friend.

_Jackson, it was so nice to meet you last night. I really enjoyed your band. 'Crashed' has a new fan. _

_Thanks for the picture and being so nice. Daley. _

Jackson smiled. _Guess she didn't want Taylor to know she sent it._

The next new message was for Ian. The guys all opened each other's emails so Jackson clicked on it. This time a picture of Daley with Ian appeared. Jackson cocked an eyebrow in surprise.

_Ian, It was really nice meeting you. 'Crashed' is awesome and I look forward to _

_seeing you again. I hope you'll visit my MySpace page and comment me back. _

_Or send a message. ;) See you soon? Daley._

_Good for you, Ian,_ was all he could think.

Jackson checked his personal email then walked out to the quiet living room. Eric had obviously gone to take his nap. Jackson was hungry so he went into the kitchen to make dinner. He made some pasta and a salad. The smell was enough to bring Eric out of his room, scratching his chest and yawning.

"What's for dinner, chief?" he asked.

"Salad, pasta and garlic bread."

"You sure we should eat garlic? Not exactly the best idea if we're gonna be meeting babes later."

"Good point. Plain breadsticks it is. So, you're coming?"

"Yeah, what else am I gonna do? I've been working so much lately I haven't had time for dating. I deserve to have some fun. You said this thing is at _The Pits_, right?" Eric asked as he sat down to eat. Jackson nodded.

Eric considered. "It's a big enough place, I should be able to hide from Abby."

Jackson looked at Eric. "Are you _ever _gonna tell me what happened with her?"

Eric patted his arm. "You aren't old enough, son," he said. He took a huge bite of salad so he couldn't answer any more questions. His cheeks were stuffed like a squirrel's. He chewed with his mouth open while making 'mmm' sounds.

Jackson watched him with an incredulous look on his face. "Hard to believe you haven't had a date in months," he said.

When Eric finally managed to swallow he asked, "So, how was your gig last night? Meet anyone?"

Jackson looked thoughtful. "We sounded great...had good crowd response."

"But did you _meet_ anyone?"

"I came back here right after, I had to work this morning, remember?"

"Oh, right," Eric nodded. He took a mouthful of pasta and said, "What about Taylor?"

Jackson looked at him and rolled his eyes. "You checked our MySpace."

"What's the use of having a rock star roommate if I can't live vicariously through him? So, tell me about her. She looked really hot."

Jackson rolled his eyes again then fixed them on Eric. "You read her comment, right?"

"Oh yeah. 'im hoping 2cu'" he said, signing the number two, a "c" and a "u" as he said it.

"Then, enough said," Jackson replied.

Eric shook his head. "When are they going to learn, _im _is _not _a word?"

"I know. Kids today," Jackson said sadly, shaking his head.

"That is such an affront to me, as a writer. Texting and chatspeak will be the death of the English language. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked." They both burst out laughing. They'd had this conversation before.

"So, what time is this thing tonight?"

"I figure if we leave by nine we should get there before it's too crowded. They go on at 9:45."

"Tell you what chief, you do the dishes and I'll pay the covers and buy all the drinks tonight. Including those of any _lady friends _we may pick up."

"Deal!" Jackson said.

"I'm gonna hit the shower then." Eric left to get ready. As Jackson cleaned up the kitchen he thought about Eric's question, 'Meet anyone?'. _No, but I wanted to. _Jackson had been so busy today that he hadn't had time to think about the pretty girl at the bar with the beautiful smile. _Maybe I'll get to meet her tonight._

As he was just finishing up, the phone rang. It was Ian. They discussed their options for the evening then Jackson asked about Daley.

"She's really nice. Not pushy like her friend," Ian said.

"Yeah, and she can actually spell."

Ian laughed at this. He and Jackson had both attended a private prep school and had been at the top of their class. They had gone to college together and both had minored in English. They were proud that the songs they wrote never contained chatspeak or words like 'nite' instead of 'night'. Those were pet peeves for both of them. They were very articulate when they had to be, which surprised most people who figured they were just two losers in a band. Because of his long, shaggy hair, most people expected Ian to be a stoner but he was the exact opposite. No drinking. No smoking. No drugs. That's one way _Crashed _differed from most of the other bands: they would drink (except Ian), but only responsibly. They always had a designated driver or they called a cab. No smoking. No drugs. Period. However, chasing girls and groupies was another story.

"We've been texting back and forth today, Daley and I," Ian clarified.

"Is she coming out tonight?"

"Probably. And Taylor will be with her."

"Then I probably won't see you, dude," Jackson said.

"Is Eric coming?"

"Yeah. Maybe I could introduce them."

"He's not a rock star, not her type."

"He makes more money than I do. I think that makes him her type."

"Maybe," Ian said. "But it seems to me that she wants the 'famous' part."

"Then that leaves me out. Anyway, there's Emmy buzz about his show and the writing, and he knows lots of stars. Surely that's more 'famous' than a garage band playing local dives."

"That just might interest her. And don't call me 'Shirley'." They both laughed again.

"Alright, I'm gonna go. Maybe I'll see you tonight."

"Later."

Jackson hung up the phone and went to get ready. At nine o'clock he and Eric headed downtown. Both were dressed in jeans and concert tees. Their hair was gelled to look casually tousled.

- - - - -

When they arrived at _The Pits_, there were a lot of people there but it wasn't too crowded. They got some beers then decided to head for the VIP balcony where they could see everyone but not necessarily be seen themselves. Jackson wanted to stay near the bar in case his mystery woman showed up but this place had three bar areas and he knew his best vantage point for spotting her was up. He kept an eye and an ear out for Taylor while they walked through the crowd. He saw Jimmy, Mason and Alec flirting with girls near the stage.

They finally reached the spiral staircase that led to the upper balcony. "Tony, my man! How's it going?" Jackson greeted the brawny bouncer guarding the stairs.

"Jackson! Eric! Long time no see," he said, shaking their hands. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"Working. You know how it is. Oh wait, you don't. We don't all get to hang out, partying in clubs every night like you," Eric said.

"Oh yeah, I'm _real_ lucky. A party every night. Sure." They stood there catching up for a few minutes then Jackson asked if they could go up to the VIP lounge.

"Sure guys, go on up." Eric started up the staircase. Jackson whispered to Tony for a minute and slipped him a twenty.

"You got it, Jackson. No problem," Tony said.

"Thanks, man." Jackson followed Eric up the stairs and they settled themselves where they had a good view of the stage and most of the room. They sipped their beers and made small talk as they scanned the crowd below them. Then the music stopped, the lights dimmed and _Feeding the Beast _was announced. Suddenly, the room was vibrating with music, the lights pulsing to the beat.

Jackson listened to Abby for a minute. He was always blown away by her voice. She looked like such a sweet, fragile, little lady but she was tough, talked like a trucker, and had a big, powerful voice. _Very_ unexpected. Jackson nudged Eric, "She has one _amazing_ voice."

Eric nodded agreement and said, "Yeah, and her body's _totally_ smokin'." Abby tended to really get into her performances. She would peel off layers of clothing as the night wore on and was usually down to little more than a bikini by the end of her sets.

"It's okay. Too skinny for my taste," Jackson replied.

"Are you crazy, man? She's perfect," Eric said.

"Her ribs are sticking out. No tits either."

"More than a mouthful's a waste."

"Then I'd say that you have a very small mouth, but I know better." Jackson suddenly frowned. "Wait. That did _not_ come out right!"

"That's why _you're_ the straight man and should leave the jokes to me."

Jackson toasted him with his beer then resumed scanning the crowd. He saw Ian with Daley and Taylor near the stage. He checked the bar areas. At the last one he spotted her. She was sitting at the end, looking around and making notes. "Another beer?"

"Yeah, but we have a waitress up here."

Jackson looked around. "She's pretty busy, it's no trouble."

"Then, here," Eric held out some money.

"I got it."

"We had a deal, remember? You did the dishes, I pay for the drinks."

"Fine." Jackson took the money and headed down the stairs. He made a beeline for her at the far bar. Well, as much of a beeline as he could through all the dancing people. He finally reached the bar and was about to approach her when a hand on his shoulder pulled at him.

"Jackson! You came! I'm so glad you did! Aren't these guys awesome?!" she giggled.

Jackson turned to face the high-pitched voice. "Hi, Taylor. How are you?"

"I'm just great! This place is great, the band is great and these gin and tonics are…"

"Great?"

"Yeah! Have you had one?"

"No."

"Oh. Well. You look really great tonight."

"Thanks, you…too."

Taylor giggled. She had on a skimpy red halter and tiny black leather skirt with five inch stilettos. Little was left to the imagination and he had to admit that she had a nice body, but the skirt was too small and it gave her the appearance of a 'muffin top' and a little belly. _How did she even get that skirt fastened?_ he wondered. _And why do girls think that muffin top thing looks attractive? It's a real turn off. _Jackson shook his head slightly. _I'll never understand fashion._

"Where's Daley?"

Taylor's smile faltered but she quickly recovered. "She's somewhere with Ian. They seem to be hitting it off."

"Good," Jackson nodded. "Ian is a really good guy."

Taylor looked a little confused then said, "Yeah, Daley's good people, too." Jackson nodded then turned his attention to the band. Taylor leaned close to him and said, "Did you see _Crashed's_ MySpace page today?"

"No. I don't get on the computer much," he lied.

"Oh. Well, you should. I left you a message on it."

"You did? Thanks. I'll be sure to check it out as soon as I can."

"Great!"

"Douche bag!" someone yelled in his ear as a hand clapped him on the shoulder. Suddenly, Jimmy, Mason and Alec were surrounding them.

"Where you been hiding, man? We've been looking all over for you!"

"I was just hanging with Eric."

"Eric's here? Dude, where? I really want to talk to him about last week's episode. I thought I was gonna die laughing!"

"He's around somewhere."

"So, do you think this is the show that Abby finally goes topless?"

"Nah."

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much you willing to bet? Mason thinks she'll take off her skirt, he knows she's rocking a thong under it."

"How do you know that?" Jackson asked, looking at Mason.

"I was against the stage, right in front of her. She did that little, you know, bending over thing she does and I saw all I needed to," Mason said with a grin.

"I say she loses her top," Jimmy said.

"And I say she keeps her clothes on," said Alec.

"What are the stakes?" Jackson asked.

"Twenty bucks each."

"I'm in," Jackson said. "Twenty bucks says…" he thought about it for a minute. "I say she keeps her clothes on _but_…she pours water on herself."

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Fine. Let's see your money. Alec's holding." Jackson dug a twenty from his pocket and handed it to Alec.

Taylor had been watching the band mates exchanging insults and information with a slightly annoyed expression on her pretty face. _How can they not notice me? _She noisily cleared her throat.

"Who's the babe?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this is Taylor. Our _biggest _fan," Jackson said, wagging his eyebrows at the other boys. "Taylor, this is Jimmy, Alec and Mason, the rest of _Crashed._"

"Hi!" she squealed. "I really love your music! You guys are really great! Really!"

"Why thank you, Taylor," Jimmy said, putting his arm around her. "And may I say it's a real pleasure meeting you and you are looking _very _lovely tonight."

"Thanks!" Taylor got so caught up in all the attention from Jimmy that she didn't notice he, Mason and Alec had steered her away from the bar and Jackson.

_Now, to talk to…_

"Dude, what's up? You remember Daley?"

"Yeah, sure. Hi, Daley."

"Hi. Where's Taylor? I thought she was with you."

"No, she's uh, with the rest of the band."

"Oh."

"So, what do you think of Abby's new band?" Ian asked.

"_She_ has an incredible voice," Jackson said.

"Yeah. But the songs suck," Daley said. Both boys looked at her, astonished. "What?" she said, looking from one to the other. "Have you _listened_ to the lyrics?"

"She's right," Ian said.

"Yeah, I know," Jackson replied.

"I think that's the real reason she takes her clothes off," Daley said. "To distract everyone from how bad the songs really are." Again, both boys stared at her. "What? I've seen her in several bands now and it's always the same thing."

They all stood watching and listening for a few minutes. "You guys know her, right?" Daley asked.

"Yes," they both answered.

"Does she write anything for herself?"

"No, she's tried and she can't. Can't play an instrument either," Ian said.

"All she does is sing," Jackson added.

"Then it's lucky she's so damned good," Daley said.

_Feeding the Beast _started their last song. Abby was down to a white bikini top and a tiny black skirt. On the last note she stepped away from the microphone, picked up a water bottle and poured it down the front of herself. Her top became see-through in the bright stage lights. The crowd went wild with cheers, applause and wolf whistles.

"That's kind of sad," Jackson said quietly.

"Yeah," Ian and Daley replied. Jackson hadn't realized he'd said it out loud.

"There you are, chief!" Eric said, coming up behind him. "I've been waiting forever for that beer."

"Sorry, dude. I ran into the guys and we just got to talking."

"Eric! Nice to see you out, man," Ian said.

"Nice to be seen. And who is this?"

"Eric, Daley. Daley, Eric," Ian introduced them.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Eric's a writer for _The Seven_."

"Really? I _love_ that show! It's really very clever, the writing is brilliant," Daley said.

"Thank you very much," Eric said. "I _like_ this girl, she's a keeper." Daley looked at the floor and blushed.

"So, what did you think of Abby's performance?" Jackson asked.

"She can really sing and I liked the flashy ending," Eric said. Daley rolled her eyes. "But I couldn't help thinking that she wouldn't have to do stuff like that if the songs were better."

"That's pretty much our consensus."

"Speaking of the devil, I want to get out of here before she sees me." Daley looked puzzled. "We have history," Eric explained.

"Oh."

"The night is still young. _Trix _is playing at _Jake's_ at midnight. Want to go?"

"Sounds good."

"Wait, the guys owe me twenty a piece. I want to collect."

"Owe you for what?" Eric asked.

"We bet on what Abby would do to end the show and I won."

"You bet she'd pour water on herself?"

"Yes."

"How'd you know?"

Jackson shrugged. He wasn't going to admit that he'd heard her talking about doing it last week after a gig.

"Well, here's your chance to collect," Eric said as the boys walked up.

"Eric! Hey man, how's it hanging?"

"Long and strong, my brother."

"Dude! I _so_ want to talk to you about last week's episode!" Alec said.

"Hey, pay up first," Jackson said. They all grumbled as Alec took the wad of bills out of his pocket and handed them to Jackson.

"_How_ did you know she was gonna do that?" Mason asked. Jackson looked innocent and shrugged again.

"Where's Taylor?" Daley asked. "Jackson said she was with you guys."

"Oh, uh…well…I think maybe she's …"

Daley sighed. "I better go find her. Nice meeting you, Eric."

"Yeah, you too," he said.

"Maybe we'll see you later?" Ian asked.

"Hope so," she smiled as her face turned pink then she turned and got lost in the crowd. Ian smiled.

"So, are we going to _Jake's_ or what?" Eric asked.

"_Trix_?" Mason asked.

"Yeah."

"Sounds good, let's go."

They headed for the door. "Hey, Ian," Jackson said.

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to invite Daley to practice tomorrow are you?"

"I was thinking about it. Why?"

"Nothing against her but, she'll probably bring Taylor with her and…"

"Yeah, got it. I checked our MySpace page earlier."

"Thanks."

"No prob. I don't think I want to share Daley with the guys anyway."

Jackson suddenly remembered the mystery girl. He turned toward the bar but he already expected it. She was gone. He felt a little disappointed as he left with his friends.

They all met at _Jake's _and enjoyed _Trix__**. **_Taylor and Daley had shown up near the end of their set and Jackson was grateful to Eric and Jimmy for helping keep Taylor occupied. Jackson made sure to play up Eric's job and the Emmy buzz surrounding his show. Taylor seemed eager enough to talk to him after that.

Abby pounced on the group just as the show ended. "Hello, bitches!" she said, throwing her arms around Ian and Jackson. "How'd you like the show?"

"Wow! It was really something," Alec said.

"You sounded great, as always," Jackson added.

"Yeah," Ian said.

Abby looked around the group and noticed Eric for the first time. He looked very uncomfortable. "Eric," she greeted.

"Abby."

"What'd you think of my show?"

"Like Jackson said, you sounded great," he said, staring at the floor.

"But what did _you_ think?" she asked quietly.

Eric looked her in the eye and said in a flat voice, "You always did know how to entertain." He turned and walked away.

Abby stood there staring after him, a strange look on her face while the rest stood there in awkward silence.

"Uh, you were really great!" Taylor gushed. "You have the most beautiful voice. I wish I could sing like that."

"And you are?"

"Oh, sorry. Abby, Taylor. Taylor, Abby. And this is Daley," Ian said, indicating the redhead.

Abby looked at Daley and said, "What did you think, red?"

"You have an amazing voice," she replied.

Abby scrutinized her face for a moment then nodded. "Who's up for shots?"

"Now you're talking!" Jimmy said. He, Alec, Mason and Taylor moved off toward the bar with Abby.

"I'd better go find Eric," Jackson said.

"Then there were two…" Daley said quietly.

"Do you want to dance or get a drink?" Ian asked.

Daley listened to the music for a few seconds then smiled and said, "Dance then drink."

Ian grinned at her and pulled her toward the dancing throng.

- - - - -

Jackson found Eric just outside the door, leaning against the building. "Hey, man. You okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"You up for one more band?"

"Will Abby be there?"

"Doubt it, she's doing shots with the boys and Taylor. I'd say she's done for the evening."

"Where to?"

"_Soul Strangler_ is playing at _The Boost._"

"Let's go."

_The Boost _was the ultimate dive bar, but on a very large scale. It was originally a warehouse. The owners had divided it seventy-thirty. Seventy percent stage, bar and dance floor, thirty percent pool tables, darts and video games. _Soul Strangler_ had taken the stage ten minutes earlier so everyone was pretty much into the show. Eric got their beers and they found an empty table in the back where they just kicked back and listened to the band.

After a while Jackson asked, "You want to talk about it?"

"Nope. Let's just enjoy the band." Jackson nodded.

The set ended and Jackson and Eric mingled with the crowd, talking with several friends and acquaintances. Jackson had just spotted Ian when he saw his mystery woman head out the door. _Dammit! I didn't think to look for her! _He mentally kicked himself. _At least it looks like my theory was right and I'll probably see her again._

"Hey man!"

"Hey. Where are the others?"

"They were still doing shots with Abby when I left _Jake's_."

"They'd better not be hung over for practice tomorrow, we need to work on our new stuff for next weekend."

"I told them that and they promised they wouldn't be." Eric stifled a huge yawn. "Am I boring you, dude?"

"No more than usual," Eric smirked.

"I'm ready to go, too," Jackson said. "Practice at five, right?"

"Right. See you then. Eric, good to see you. You need to get out more."

"Yeah, tell my boss."

"Later."

"Bye."

Jackson and Eric arrived home just after four a.m. They both went straight to bed. Jackson briefly thought about his mystery woman before he fell asleep.

- - - - -

Melissa stretched. She had just finished her fourth review. She looked at the clock on the corner of the computer screen. _5:30 AM. __I _will _finish this last one before I go to sleep, _she vowed. She looked at the screen and read what she'd written so far. She put her fingers over the keys and continued.

_The lead singer, Abby Fujimoto, is wasted with Feeding the Beast. She has a strong, beautiful_

_voice that deserves better than Reid and Strong's horrific, clichéd lyrics and juvenile melodies._

_Fujimoto is known for her outrageous on-stage antics and she didn't disappoint last night. She_

_stripped down to a bikini top and black micro-mini then poured water down the front of_

_herself, making her top transparent, much to the delight of the predominantly male crowd._

_In this critic's opinion, Fujimoto has a lot of talent and doesn't need to resort to such cheap_

_behavior. What Fujimoto should do is find songs and a band worthy of her talent._

Melissa checked her notes and inserted a paragraph giving examples of specific, horrible lyrics then ended it. She emailed it to her editor. _Let her do with it what she will, _she thought.

Melissa looked at her schedule for Sunday. She was covering a little art and music festival at Wilson Park where four local bands were playing. Melissa was excited about this for two reasons: she'd get to browse through all the art stalls _and_ she'd get to spend time with her closest friend, Nathan. _I'll just have to tell him to stay away from me when the bands are performing._ She smiled as she went to get a few hours of sleep before meeting Nathan.

**- - - - -**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. **

**A review would be appreciated immensely.**

**Don't forget to PM with any references you spot. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Breath Away**

**Disclaimer****: See Chapter One**

**Author's Note****: See Chapter One**

**Poetic License and Suspend Disbelief as always.**

**Carterfinley has 14 brownie points. My Darker Side has 16 brownie points. Good job, ladies. =)**

**- - - - - **

**Chapter Three**

Jackson woke at nine a.m. He pulled on some clothes and ran down to the corner for the Sunday paper, coffee and a bagel. He came back and sprawled out on the couch as he ate his breakfast and skimmed the majority of the newspaper. He could hear snoring coming from Eric's room as he opened the 'Arts and Entertainment' section.

The 16th annual E. Stone Art and Music Festival takes place today at Wilson Park.

Gates open at 11:00 a.m.

Scheduled to appear: _Tramp, Brotherhood of Blood, Silver Strand _and _Fruit Loops_.

Various local artists will have booths set up. Food available.

Admission: $5.00

_I've been wanting to see Silver Strand. Maybe I'll check them out._ Jackson finished his breakfast then took a shower and got dressed. He left Eric a note, picked up his guitar and cell phone and went outside. He locked his guitar in the trunk and headed to Wilson Park.

- - - - -

It was a beautiful day for an outdoor festival. Melissa followed in Nathan's wake as they perused the art stalls. From his big mop of wild curls to his confident personality, loud laugh and bright clothing, he was definitely a force that attracted attention everywhere he went. When they'd met at the gate the first thing he'd said as he hugged her was, "Girl, we have _got _to get you in some color!"

"What? I'm wearing green. That's a color."

"_Dark_ green. Boooring! I mean some _real _color. You'd look good in chartreuse. Or pink."

"Yeah, 'cause pink is _so_ my color." Melissa put her hands on her hips and said, "Nathan, I swear, if all you're going to do is pick apart my appearance today, I'm leaving."

Nathan dropped the lock of her hair he'd been examining. "Look, Melissa, you're _so_ beautiful. I just wish you'd stop trying to hide it."

"Stop it, Nathan! I'm not trying to hide anything. I'm just not…"

Nathan held up his hand to stop her. "You're right, let's not do this today. I barely get to see you anymore with our crazy schedules and we're here to have fun! I'll behave. I _promise_! "

Melissa smiled one of her thousand watt smiles. "Good, I need some fun. But remember, you have to go find your own when I'm watching the bands."

"I know, I know. Don't worry. Rodney and Art are meeting me when the bands start."

"Good."

Nathan rolled his eyes at her. "Threaten me all you want but we both know you can't leave. You have a job to do. Now, let's go find you something colorful to wear!" Melissa couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the first row of stalls.

- - - - -

Jackson was in the back of the crowd listening to _Tramp. _They hadn't sounded like they'd improved any since the last time he'd heard them several months ago. In fact, he thought they sounded worse. He left the concert area and started wandering among the art stalls. There was handmade jewelry, pottery, paintings, photography, silk screened clothes and tons of other things. Jackson was browsing through some great photographs of Europe when he heard a commotion. He looked up to see a boisterous guy with a wild mop of hair and brightly colored tropical print shirt looking at hand-painted scarves and shirts at the booth across the aisle. He had a bright pink scarf around his neck and was wrapping a royal blue scarf around the girl with him. Jackson heard him say, "Now see honey, look how _gorgeous_ that looks on you! Five words girl, ir-re-sis-ta-ble!" He spun the girl around to look at herself in a mirror.

Jackson felt his heart speed up a little. It was _her_. The girl from the bar.

"May I help you with anything?" the man selling the photographs asked.

"Huh? Um, no. I'm fine," Jackson said. He put the photo he was holding back in its bin and started weaving through people to get to the scarf booth.

He finally got there but she was gone. He picked up the blue scarf her friend had wrapped around her. _He was right, it did look gorgeous on you._ He looked up and down the aisle but there was no sign of her or her lively friend. _How does she disappear so fast? Maybe she's just a figment of my imagination. _He smiled at the thought. _Wait, she's probably here to see the bands. I'll find her there. _Jackson smiled again in anticipation.

- - - - -

Melissa was at the stage area listening to _Brotherhood of Blood. _They were a little better than _Tramp_ but not much. Derek, their lead singer, had a decent voice and wrote good songs but the lead guitarist was barely average and as a whole they had a really thin sound. _What a letdown, this could be a brilliant song in the hands of better musicians, _she thought. She headed to a quieter area where she could record some of her thoughts on her digital recorder. She could never use it in the clubs and bars, they were too noisy but it was perfect for this venue and she didn't have to blow her cover by writing. It just looked like she was talking into a cell phone.

- - - - -

Jackson kept walking the fringes of the crowd looking for his mystery woman. No luck. _Maybe she left. Maybe she couldn't take any more of this shitty guitar playing, _he thought as he heard another wrong chord. _I'm probably the only one who noticed. Their amps are so damned loud it's just a jumbled mixture of noise. This song has decent lyrics, the musicians just suck, _he thought. Jackson shook his head in disgust at the screaming 'fans' who appeared to enjoy the noise. _They're either all drunk, stoned or tone deaf,_ he couldn't help thinking.

Jackson sighed and went back to wandering through the stalls. _Maybe she'll be around to see Silver Strand,_ he thought. He decided not to worry. _If I'm meant to meet her, I will. _

He checked out another photographer's stall and bought a large, framed photograph. He didn't know why, but the picture spoke to him of peace and tranquility yet also a wildness and some other quality he couldn't quite figure out. He decided he just liked the way he felt when he looked at it. As he walked toward his car with his purchase the vendor placed an exact copy in its place.

Jackson returned and bought himself a bottle of water then went to listen to _Silver Strand. _He didn't notice Ian, Alec, Jimmy and Mason walk up. They greeted each other then stood there and listened to the rest of the set.

While _Fruit Loops_ was setting up they discussed the merits of _Silver Strand._

"Needs a stronger lead singer."

"Needs better songs."

"Whoever wrote their stuff is emotionally stunted."

"And not very smart…"

"With better writing and a stronger lead they could be okay. Their guitars and drums are pretty good."

"Yeah, I agree with that. And that one song, _A Clown's Prayer,_ was good. I wonder who wrote it?"

"It wasn't any of them, it's too good."

_Fruit Loops _was finally ready to go. They started their set with their most popular song, _Last Act._ Jackson liked this song, it was a cross between metal and rock. After that song was over, he told the guys he'd see them at practice. He prowled the edges of the crowd looking for the mystery woman. He made two circuits then gave up. He felt a bit of a let down as he went to check out a row of stalls that he'd missed earlier and really wanted to see before he had to leave.

He was looking at some leather and silver necklaces when he looked up and there she was. Across the booth from him. Her brown eyes met his blue ones and held for a few seconds. Time seemed to slow down. He realized he was staring so he gave her a little smile and nod. She smiled and nodded back. He felt a little twinge in his midsection and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat. Jackson opened his mouth to say hello when she was whirled around by her friend. He and his buddies were quite loud and all talking at once. They led her off. She gave him a quick backward look over her shoulder and Jackson swore her expression was a mixture of disappointment and apology. He tried to follow them but by the time he made his way around to that side of the booth, the woman and her noisy friends were nowhere to be seen.

Jackson felt a stab of his own disappointment. He glanced at his watch, _almost time for practice._ He looked around one more time then resigned himself. He returned to the booth and purchased the necklace he'd been looking at then went to his car. _I'll meet her eventually, I _know_ I will. _

- - - - -

Melissa was having a really good day. She had heard one decent band, browsed some great art, bought a few things and gotten some hang time with Nathan. She'd even met his latest crush, Evan. They seemed perfect for each other.

Now, she was listening to _Fruit Loops_ as she browsed a jewelry stand she'd passed by several times. She had already purchased a necklace and was now contemplating some bracelets. She glanced up and found herself trapped in a pair of amazing blue eyes. Melissa felt a little flip in her stomach and time seemed to stand still as he smiled and nodded at her. She smiled back and saw him open his mouth to speak when she was spun around and Nathan and his friends were chattering loudly in her face as they pulled her away with them. She had just enough time to glance back at blue eyes and give him an apologetic look. She noticed he looked disappointed and oddly, that comforted her. _Why am I suddenly feeling sick to my stomach?_ she thought. Melissa realized she wasn't feeling sick, she was feeling _excited and interested. God, Mel. Has it really been so long that you forgot what that feels like? _she asked herself. She thought back and slightly nodded to herself. _Yeah, it _has_ been that long. Not since…_She couldn't make herself even think the name.

Melissa was gratefully pulled out of her thoughts by Nathan asking her to go out to dinner with them.

"I really need to go home and do some work," she said weakly.

"Oh please, Melissa," Nathan said, exhaling loudly. "You know you'll be up all night writing because you won't be able to sleep."

"I have a deadline, Nathan," she insisted.

"Is your deadline tonight?" She shook her head. "Then it's settled. You're coming to dinner with us and you'll like it. Understand?"

"Alright! I'll come," she said, defeated. She knew it was no use arguing with Nathan once he'd made up his mind. And she hadn't really put up a fight anyway. She wanted to be as distracted as possible.

Three hours later, Melissa was hugging the boys good-bye outside a Mexican restaurant. She hugged Nathan last. "Okay, you were right. That _was_ a lot of fun. And I _really_ like Evan," she whispered in his ear.

"Me, too," he whispered back. Then loudly he said, "I told you, _never_ doubt 'the Nathan'! Seriously, Mel, it was nice getting to hang with you today. We need to do it more often."

"I have some time in the middle of the week, I think. We could do lunch or dinner."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Just call and let me know your schedule."

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye."

Melissa drove home, changed into her pajamas then sat down at the dining table with her digital recorder. She opened her laptop and started her first review. By eleven o'clock she had barely put three sentences on the blank page and she didn't feel like trying to write anymore. She stood and stretched then plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. After channel surfing for a few minutes she came across _Hero_. "Oh, I _love_ this movie," she said aloud. She lay back and lost herself in the visual poetry on the screen. After the movie was over she unwrapped the framed photograph she'd purchased at the festival and propped it against the wall. She sat opposite it and let it suck her into its calm setting. She swore she could feel the ocean breeze, smell the salt air, hear the palms rustling in the wind. This picture had captivated her from the second she laid eyes on it. It made her feel peaceful but at the same time…untamed. _Maybe my next vacation should be on some private island,_ she thought. _Where I can skinny dip and walk around naked __like the natives. _She snorted. _Yeah, right. Next vacation. How about first vacation?_ Melissa took one last look at the picture and was reminded of a stunning pair of blue eyes she'd seen that afternoon. She went to bed and dreamed of a peaceful island surrounded by water that was an incredible shade of blue.

- - - - -

Jackson flopped down on the couch, happy to be home. Practice had gone really well. _Crashed _had nailed their new songs and had the beginnings of two more from Alec and Mason. Eric had left a note that he wouldn't be home until tomorrow. The writers for _The Seven _sometimes pulled all-nighters on Sundays to make sure they were ready for the table read on Monday.

He ordered a pizza and started channel surfing. _Sweet! I love this movie!_ he thought. He helped himself to a beer then settled on the couch to watch _Hero_. He loved the visual artistry of the movie as well as the action and sometimes got so caught up in the visuals that he forgot to read the subtitles. The doorbell rang. He paid for his pizza then sat down with another beer and finished watching the movie.

When it was over he unwrapped the photograph he'd bought and hung it opposite his bed. _Just as I thought, perfect. It will be the first thing I see every morning and the last thing every night. _Jackson lay down on his bed with his arms behind his head, staring at the photo. _This was a really good day, _he thought. _The festival was relaxing, I saw a lot of friends, good art, we had a good practice and…I _almost_ connected with her. _Jackson sighed. _Hopefully we _will_ connect soon. _

_Why am I so obsessed with meeting her? Is it because she's beautiful? Or because she could be a music critic? _Jackson shrugged to himself. He thought maybe it was both of those things but a voice deep inside told him he knew better. There was something in her eyes that had caused him to have a _physical _reaction to her. That had never happened to him before.

It had been more than a year since he'd really dated anyone and even longer since he'd slept with someone. Jackson just wasn't the kind of guy to fuck around with a girl for the hell of it. For one thing, he was too responsible and he'd seen the consequences of being promiscuous more times than he cared to admit. The guys were always giving him a hard time about it. Eric had too until 'the Abby incident'. Since then, Eric never mentioned the fact that Jackson didn't date. He had his reasons.

_Maybe I'm so intrigued because she's not throwing herself at me like every other girl I meet and I'm _finally_ ready to get back out there. I'm sure as hell not getting any younger. _

Jackson focused on the photograph again then turned off his light and fell asleep. He dreamed of his mystery woman on a gorgeous beach wearing a blue scarf.

- - - - -

Melissa woke up around three a.m. _Nathan was right, damn him!_ she thought. She often didn't sleep at night. She got up and went out to the dining table to finish her reviews of the festival. She started typing and didn't stop until she was done. She re-read all of her critiques then emailed them to her editor. She checked the time: 7:40 a.m. Melissa yawned and stretched. With a quick glance at the beach picture, she felt a wave of calmness wash over her. She pulled the shades, crawled into bed and fell asleep immediately.

- - - - -

Jackson woke around seven thirty. He took a run then after a shower he picked up his guitar and practiced the band's new songs. An idea for some lyrics suddenly popped into his head so he grabbed his lyric book and started scribbling. He tried to pick out a tune to go with them but nothing sounded right. He put the notebook and guitar away. If there was one thing he knew, he couldn't force a song out before it was ready.

Jackson did some laundry then made himself lunch. He checked the time and pulled on a fresh uniform. He was just heading out the door when Eric came home.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How was your day and night and day?" Jackson asked.

"Tiring but productive. How was that festival yesterday?"

"Pretty good."

"How was the music?"

"Some sucked, some was okay."

"Did you see your new girlfriend, Taylor?" Eric asked with a smirk that turned into a huge yawn.

"Ha ha. Real funny. I think Ian's seeing her red-headed friend."

"Really? Good for him. It's been too long since he's had a girl."

"I agree. She seems really nice and has a good ear for music."

"How was practice?"

"Really good. If we practice a few times this week we should be good to go for Friday."

"What time are you off tonight?"

"Midnight. I gotta go. Later."

"Be safe."

"Always."

- - - - -

It was a beautiful day so Melissa walked to a nearby park and spread a blanket under an ancient oak. She lay down on it and pulled out a notebook. A story had been tugging at the corners of her mind and part of a dream had clarified the plot. She took a few minutes to watch several toddlers and their mothers on the playground a dozen yards away. She smiled watching the little kids scream with delight as they slid down the slide and begged to go higher on the swings. Melissa sighed contentedly, picked up her pen and began writing. There was something about writing longhand that appealed to her and made her feel closer to the story. She was so into it that she didn't notice how much time had passed until her cell rang.

She checked the Caller ID then answered. "Hey boyfriend, what's up?"

Same old, same old, girlfriend. How about you? What are you up to today?"

"I'm at a park doing some writing."

"Have you finally started the great American novel or is this just something for work?"

"Don't know how great it will be or if it will be a novel, but it's a start and I'm liking it."

"Good for you."

"Are you working?"

"I'm on a very short break."

"Can we get together this week so I don't have to hear you whine about not spending time with me?"

"Sorry, honey, that's why I'm calling. I'm booked solid all week. The old bitch I used to work for left town suddenly, no notice. There's a huge society gala this weekend so now everyone is calling me desperate for help getting ready. Art and I are up to our eyeballs in gowns and shoes. I even had to hire Evan to help us out. Not that I'm complaining. At least we'll get a little time together this week."

"Sounds like you two are getting serious."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I _hope_. I'd really like to find what Art and Rodney have. I think Evan may be _the one_."

"Well, I'm happy for you if you're happy. Just give me a call when your schedule opens up."

"I will. Hopefully I'll be able to steal a few of the old bag's clients this week so I may be super busy for some time. I'll give you a ring next week and let you know. Love you, girl!"

"Love you, too, Nathan. Bye."

"Kisses!"

Melissa smiled as she closed her phone and flexed her hand. She was happy for Nathan. He deserved to find a good guy and be happy. She checked the time. She'd been writing for almost four hours. _Dang! No wonder my hand hurts. _Melissa re-read the last page she'd written. She finished her thought and made a few notes in the back for plot points then closed the notebook. She sat up and looked around. Most of the mothers were gone or packing up. _Guess I should go, too._ She stood and folded her blanket, picked up her notebook and headed home. _I should do some laundry and grocery shopping,_ she thought as her mind's eye flashed on her nearly empty refrigerator.

By six Melissa had put her laundry and groceries away, had a light dinner and cleaned up. She sat down at her small dining table with her laptop, notebook and digital recorder. She pulled up a list of questions and a phone number in New York. She hit the speaker phone button and dialed the number. Robert Russell of _The Uninvited_ answered on the second ring.

"You've got Bob."

"Hello, Mr. Russell. This is Annie Arliss, we have an interview scheduled for now. Are you ready?"

"Sure am. I just want to say that I'm a fan of your writing, Miss Arliss. And call me Bob. Mr. Russell was my father."

"Thank you, sir...uh, Bob. Call me Annie. So, tell me, Bob, who has inspired you the most in your life?"

The phone call lasted almost three hours. Robert Russell was polite, funny, articulate and forthcoming. Melissa knew she'd have a great story from this interview. She thanked him and hung up. _This is practically gonna write itself._ She flexed her fingers a few times then began writing her article. A few hours later she proofed the last paragraph and smiled. _This is gold. _She saved the document then opened her email. She sent a message out to several industry magazines to see who was interested. Of course she always gave her editor the chance to bid last but the highest bidder always won. She only solicited the top magazines because she was trying to build her reputation.

Melissa checked her personal email and replied to a few. There was the customary Monday email from her mother. She opened it and sighed. Very formal and disapproving. It ended with the same old question, _'Melissa, have you come to your senses yet? I can still get you into pre-med or law if you'd prefer, for the next quarter.' _Melissa shook her head. Her reply was just as formal.

_Mother, I hope this finds you in good health. I am fine, thank you. _

_My job is going really well, I continue to write for the paper and I've picked_

_up several free lance jobs this month as well. I am still single, don't smoke and _

_have no tattoos. I went to an art festival and picked up a lovely beach picture. I'm _

_sure you'd like it. Have a good week. Love, Melissa_

She hit send. It was the same every week. Had been ever since she rejected her parent's dream of her becoming a doctor or lawyer, the only professions they felt were worthy of their family. They'd cut her off. She'd gotten a full academic scholarship to a good school and had started working for the paper to earn beer money. She'd gotten her journalism degree, graduated summa cum laude and earned several other awards but it still wasn't good enough for her parents. She'd taken on several jobs each summer and had lived with friends to save money. She worked her way up at the newspaper so by the time she graduated they offered her a nice entry-level position. She'd found a small apartment in a relatively safe neighborhood and had lived there happily ever since. She hadn't seen her parents since her junior year. Her father had to have back surgery so she'd gone to see him at the hospital. She had dutifully visited every day until he was released, sitting in the deafening silence as they ignored her, stiffly kissing their cheeks before she left each evening.

Melissa had tried several times to make peace with them. She had been polite and respectful in her refusals to accept their terms. They had remained inflexible and their rejection of her lifestyle and career choices had been complete. It had crushed her inside but she wouldn't show it to them. They would consider her weak. It still saddened her, especially since her father died two months later without accepting her choices. Her mother had barely acknowledged her at the funeral. Melissa used to cry, but no more. She was used to her mother's disapproval and accepted it as something that would never change; it was part of her personality.

_I wonder how long she'll keep it up, hoping I'll change my mind and go to med school. By the time I'm thirty? _Melissa smiled ruefully. _She can't expect me to start a new career then, can she? What will happen when she does give up? Accept me and start talking to me again or completely disown me? _Melissa had contemplated this very thing dozens of times over the years. She shook herself out of this train of thought. _Doesn't matter. I'm a good person. I don't smoke, do drugs, drive drunk, or sleep around. I have a nice apartment that I keep clean, nice friends and a good job that makes me happy. That's how it should be. I tried to make amends but they wouldn't budge. I have no reason to feel guilty. _It had only taken six months with a therapist for Melissa to finally believe all of that. _Worth every penny. _

She smiled to herself and turned on the eleven o'clock news. The sound of sirens blaring from the TV caught her attention and her smile changed to a look of anxiety.

"…five car pileup on the I-5," the reporter was saying. "Two fatalities so far and at least nine more injured. Police are still investigating the cause but one eyewitness tells us it was a drunk driver weaving across the lanes. Again, this is unconfirmed. All southbound lanes are blocked and will be for the next several hours. To detour you should take…" Melissa tuned out the detour directions being given. She hit the mute button and watched the firemen, policemen and paramedics scrambling around trying to put out fires, remove and treat victims. The scene was eerily lit by several fires and the glare of bright spotlights from the TV crews. In a corner of the shot you could see two bodies covered by tarps. One looked really small. _A child. _Melissa shuddered again and flipped through channels until she found a silly romantic comedy. _Ah, this is what I need. _She turned the volume back on and forgot about the news.

- - - - -

Jackson arrived home sometime after two a.m. He was dirty, exhausted and upset. Eric was in his room, Jackson could hear his snores. He went straight to his bathroom and took a long, hot shower. It had been a rough night and he just wanted to forget. He grabbed a beer then lay on his bed and put his ear buds in. He turned on his iPod and cranked the volume as the soothing sounds of _Vivaldi's Four Seasons _filled his brain. He stared at his new picture and wished himself there.

- - - - -

Melissa woke on the couch, the TV still on. She stretched then went to take a shower to wake up. She had three phone interviews scheduled today. _Can't believe I fell asleep on the couch again. My back is gonna be hateful today._

- - - - -

Jackson woke up around eleven. His light was still on and his iPod was dead. He turned off the light and set his iPod in its charger. He walked out to the kitchen. Eric was sitting there eating cereal.

"You're still here?" he asked.

"They don't need me until one today. So uh, how was it out there?"

Jackson rubbed his eyes. "Bad," he said quietly.

"I'm here if you need…anything."

"Yeah, thanks."

"What are you doing today?"

"Ian and I are going to check out some venues, try to book a few more shows. Maybe work on some new songs."

"That sounds cool. Nice chillaxin' day."

"I hope so. How late will you be?"

"Don't wait up. It'll probably be another late night."

"Alright. I'm going for a run."

"Later." Eric watched his friend with a worried expression but, he knew better than to push.

- - - - -

Melissa had finished writing up her third interview. They hadn't been as good as Robert Russell's but then, none of them were as big as _The Uninvited. _She had checked her email then sent a few new messages. There was quite a bidding war going on for her Russell story. She smiled at the prospect. This could get her noticed. If nothing else, possibly a raise at the paper. She edited her Russell story again, making a few tweaks here and there. She was sure Bob would be pleased with it.

- - - - -

Jackson and Ian had checked out several venues and possibly had two more shows lined up. They were now sitting in Ian's living room, working on a new song. Ian lived in the four bedroom guest house on his parent's large estate. They were far enough away from the main house and it was so well soundproofed that their music didn't bother anyone. The living room was their rehearsal studio. There was a drumkit, piano, keyboards, several guitars, various other instruments, microphones and amps set up all the time. The guys just brought their guitars and plugged in. Ian was in the process of turning his three car garage into a recording studio.

Jackson and Ian worked really well together, on the music and the lyrics. Both could play several instruments so they would make rough recordings for the others to get the idea of a new song. Ian was a well-known and respected studio musician and producer and the gold and platinum records he'd worked on were hanging on the walls. He had gotten Jackson a few jobs in the past when a band came up short while recording and they needed another guitar or drummer. He'd even played keyboards a few times.

Just as they finished up, the doorbell rang. Ian opened the door to Daley.

"Hi."

"Hi. I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No. Jackson and I just finished up."

"Hi, Daley," Jackson said, nodding to her as he put his guitar away. He noticed she was carrying an overnight bag and trying to hide it behind her back.

"Hey, Jackson. How's it going?"

"It's going and so am I. You two kids have fun," he said, smirking at Ian.

"I'll burn a copy of the new song and send it to everyone tonight," Ian said.

"No hurry. You can do it tomorrow. I'll see ya."

"Bye," Ian and Daley said together. Ian closed the door behind Jackson.

"Do you think he suspects?" Daley asked.

Ian pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "Of course he does. So what?"

"We haven't known each other that long. I don't want your friends to think I'm a slut."

"You're not. And they know _me_. I don't just hook up to hook up. Don't worry, Jackson won't say anything."

Daley pushed the hair back from his face and caressed his cheek. "You are _so_ not a typical rock star."

"Well there's the problem. I'm not a rock star."

"Okay. You're so _not_ a typical musician." Daley stood on her toes and kissed him.

"Can we move this conversation to the bedroom?" he asked between kisses.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied.

"Slut."

"Rock star." They shrieked with laughter as they raced each other to the master bedroom.

On the drive home Jackson had a sudden inspiration. He drove to the beach and watched the sun set. It had been a while since he'd done this and he found it was the perfect ending to a good day. He had gotten out his pain from the previous night by banging on the drums at Ian's. Working on a new song had helped, too. _I need to take a vacation soon, _he thought. _A nice tropical beach somewhere. _Jackson sighed as he took one final look at the last rays on the horizon. He climbed in his car and headed home.

- - - - -

The rest of the week was relatively uneventful for Melissa. She worked on her novel and did a few more interviews and reviews. The bidding war for the Russell story was still going on much to her delight. And tonight was another show to review. She'd pushed 'blue eyes' from the festival to the back of her mind.

- - - - -

_Crashed_ had practiced long and hard Wednesday and Thursday. They had five solid new songs for their Friday gig. They had just finished arguing out the new set list. _Arrival _was always first, _The Storm, _last. Everything else was negotiable. Their arguing hadn't gotten too heated, there were only a few songs they disagreed about but they quickly resolved it with a spirited game of 'Rock Paper Scissors'_. _

Jackson was stoked to show off their new stuff. Luckily, the rest of his work week had been mild and routine and he'd been able to get past Monday night's events.

They were playing at _Vibes_. It was a mid-sized venue and would be packed. _Silver Strand _was also playing. The guys met at eight. Jackson subconsciously scanned the row of barstools looking for his mystery woman. He was hoping she'd show up. Ian had invited Daley so he knew Taylor would be there. Eric had come and promised to keep Taylor occupied.

"I'll thrill her with my behind the scenes stories from _The Seven _set. But Jackson, I don't understand why you don't just have a fling with her. She's _hot_."

Jackson had looked at him, perplexed. "Seriously? Eric, does she seem even _remotely_ my type?"

"Well, no."

"Have I _ever_ been the kind of guy who fucks around just to get laid?"

"No."

"Then that settles it. I'm not interested. I don't want a fling. Period."

"Okay, okay!" Eric held up his hands in surrender. Then he cocked an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. "You met someone didn't you? I can't believe you're holding out on me. I thought we were friends!" Eric sounded indignant.

"I haven't, I'm not and we are," he replied. "By the way, you sound like a _girl_," Jackson teased.

"Stop trying to change the subject and spill," Eric replied. "Who is she?"

"I haven't met anyone." _Yet. _Jackson was spared further conversation with Ian, Daley and Taylor's arrival.

"Hi, Jackson!" Taylor said brightly. "I can't wait to see your show tonight. Daley said you have some new songs. I'll bet they're really great."

"Hello, ladies. Yeah, we've worked really hard on the new stuff. I hope you enjoy the show."

"Oh, I _know _we will. So, will we get to see you after the show t…"

Jackson cut her off. "Uh, sorry, we have to go warm up now." Taylor's face fell. "But here's Eric. He can keep you ladies company." Ian whispered something in Daley's ear and she smiled shyly.

"Well hello, Taylor. Nice to see you again and may I say you are looking _very_ sexy in that dress." Taylor beamed at him.

"Thank you, Eric. I'm glad _somebody_ noticed," she replied looking pointedly in Jackson's direction.

"Oh, I _noticed_," Eric said. _Your boobs are practically falling out, how could I _not_ notice? _he thought.

_Damn, he's good! _Jackson thought. _He always knows just what to say. _Eric and Taylor started chatting away as Jackson and Ian headed backstage.

_Crashed_ had a great night. The crowd responded really well to their new songs, especially _Hunted, _the new song Ian and Jackson had co-written. The guys had packed up all their equipment and headed back into the club to hang out for awhile. Eric and Taylor were sharing a table with Alec, Jimmy and Mason. Taylor seemed to be in her glory as Eric and Jimmy were competing for her attention. Jackson spotted Ian and Daley getting hot and heavy in a dark corner booth. _Whoa, get a room! _he couldn't help thinking.

Jackson had seen his mystery woman during their set and he was on a mission to find her and finally talk to her. He had almost made a complete circuit of the club and still hadn't seen her. _I was sure she'd stick around to see Silver Strand. _He entered a small side room and stopped short, his breath catching in his chest.

"Hey, CJ."

Jackson took in the long, brown, curly hair, golden brown eyes, flawless skin and bow-shaped lips. _She looks exactly the same as she did two years ago_. "Nicole," he said softly. "I…I didn't know you were in town. Um…visiting your family?"

"No. I moved back last week."

"Oh. So…you're here for good then?" _God, I sound like an idiot._

"For now," she replied.

"What happened to the job in Atlanta?"

"It's still there. I just realized _I _didn't want to be."

"Oh." They stood there in awkward silence for a minute then they both started at the same time.

"You look good." "You sounded really good."

"What?" "What?" They both laughed a little.

"You first," he said.

Nicole smiled. "_Crashed _sounds better than ever," she said. "That one song, _Hunted_? I _really_ liked it."

"Thanks. Tonight was its debut."

"Really? It sounded really polished. You guys must be practicing a lot."

"Yeah, I guess…" Jackson felt at a loss.

"You were saying before?" Nicole smiled up at him, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, um, you haven't changed a bit. Atlanta must have agreed with you at least a little."

"Yeah, it was okay. I just missed the L.A. weather and the L.A. scene. Don't get me wrong, Atlanta was great, they have a really fabulous night life there, but the…_vibe_ wasn't right for me."

"So, what brings you back? A job?"

"Yes. Cameron, Treece and Associates were happy to take me back."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I start on Monday and I have several really big clients to deal with so I figured this would be my last chance to hit the clubs for a while. Uh, you look really good, CJ. How's your day job?"

"Tough sometimes, but I like it." She nodded. They stood there in silence, neither knowing what to say next.

"Well, um, I should get back to my friends," Nicole said.

"Yeah, me too. It was nice seeing you again, Nicole. Take care."

"You, too, CJ. I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah, see you around," he said. Jackson walked out to the main room and headed for the nearest exit. He pulled out his cell and texted Eric that he didn't feel well and was leaving. Jackson found his car and drove home.

- - - - -

Melissa was in a good mood. The band she'd been sent to review had put on a good show, which she expected as she had reviewed them before. She was glad to hear several new songs in their repertoire and they were really good. _These guys are real musicians, _she wrote in her notebook. She knew their lead guitarist was a respected studio musician and producer but she didn't know anything about the other members. _They can all play well and the lead singer has a great quality to his voice. It's almost...unique(?) _she scribbled. Melissa finished her notes then headed for the door. She was meeting Nathan and Evan for a very late supper to celebrate their success this week. She also had her own reason to celebrate. The Russell story bid was up to six figures.

- - - - -

Jackson helped himself to a beer and sat down on the couch. He took a few pulls and allowed himself to relax a little. _I sure as hell didn't expect to see _her_ tonight. _He took a few more swallows of beer. _Nicole. _He hadn't thought about her for more than a year. He didn't know what to think. He finished his first beer and grabbed another. He drank this one much slower as he sorted through his feelings. _This was just so unexpected but…I'm _over_ her. I _know_ I am. I was just surprised, that's all._ Jackson finished his beer then went to bed. That night, his dreams were all of the past.

- - - - -

**A/N****: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Any feedback would be appreciated ever so much!**

**I know some of you will hate me for the way I wrote Nathan…that's just how I see him in this story.**

**PM with any references you see for brownie points. (There are a lot in this chapter!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Breath Away**

**Disclaimer****: See Chapter One**

**Author's Note: I've been trying to upload this chapter since very early Sunday morning but a 'technical glitch' on the ff site wouldn't let me access my account for two and a half days. Needless to say, I was _very_ frustrated!**

**Suspend disbelief to enjoy. POETIC LICENSE, as always.**

**Carterfinley has 18 brownie points, emmy272005 has 2 points, My Darker Side is out of town.**

**- - - - - **

**Chapter Four**

Eric was eating breakfast when Jackson came shuffling out of his room. "Hey, are you feeling better?"

Jackson looked at him, puzzled. "Huh?"

"Your text last night. Said you weren't feeling well, that's why you left. Taylor was quite disappointed, by the way." Jackson just looked at Eric. "Oh, don't worry. _I_ consoled her," he said with a smirk.

"Whew, that's a load off!" Jackson said sarcastically. He noticed Eric was watching him closely, concern on his face. "I'm fine. I…just had some thinking to do."

"Would this have anything to do with a woman? Did you meet someone?"

"Eric, I told you, there is no woman," he said as he pulled a bowl and a cereal box from the cupboard. Jackson had forgotten all about _her._ He had been too shocked seeing Nicole again.

"Sure, chief. Whatever you say. So, you met a _dude_?"

"Oh, ha ha. You're so funny, Eric! Stop! You're killing me!" Jackson said in a flat voice. He exhaled slowly. "I saw Nicole last night."

Eric stopped shoveling food into his mouth and stared, wide-eyed at Jackson. "_The_ Nicole?"

"Yeah."

"She's visiting?"

"Nope. She moved back last week. Got her old job back."

"Whoa." Eric was as shocked as Jackson had been. He looked down at his breakfast for a few minutes then at Jackson. "So, um…how did she seem?"

"The same."

Eric nodded then watched Jackson closely as he asked, "How do you feel about it?"

Jackson thought about it as he poured milk on his cereal. "Fine, I guess. I mean, I was shocked, at first. I turned a corner and boom, there she was. We didn't talk much but…I'm cool with it."

"So...no thoughts of getting back together? No...lingering feelings?"

Jackson looked him in the eye and shook his head decisively. "None. I got over her a_ long_ time ago."

They both ate in silence for a few minutes. "Do you think you two can be friends?"

Jackson shrugged. "Sure, why not? We were friends once. We've both moved on so…"

Eric exhaled loudly. "That's good, I guess. Then it's okay for me to talk to her if I see her out and about?"

"Of course. So, how's Taylor?"

Eric laughed. "She wanted to bring you chicken soup." Jackson look horrified. "Don't worry, man. I told her you were allergic to chicken," he grinned.

"Eric…" Jackson sounded threatening.

"It's cool. I just talked about _The Seven _and she started asking questions about Justin Bingham and the other actors. I kept her totally entertained."

"I'm sure you did."

"Anyway, do you work today?"

"Yeah, but only a short shift. I'll be home by six."

"Any plans for tonight?"

"Yes. Ian gave me passes for a private charity concert at _Cryptic_, you interested?"

"Who's playing?"

"_The Inner Circle._"

"Are you kidding? That sounds really cool! I'm _so_ there...if you're _sure_ you don't want to invite your new dude," Eric said, smirking.

"I can easily find someone else to go with me, joke boy."

Eric put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, dude. I'll stop."

"What are you doing today?"

"Hmm…I don't know. Maybe some surfing, a nap, thought I might try that new Chinese place over by the mall."

"Sounds _really_ productive."

"Sarcasm noted. I deserve a do-nothing day. We're going to be pulling several all-nighters soon so I might as well chill while I can."

"Yeah, you do deserve it. I'm going to get ready for work."

"I think I'm gonna go check out the waves."

"See you later."

"Yeah. Be safe."

"Always."

- - - - -

Melissa stretched slowly until she felt, rather heard, her back crack. _Ahh…so much better._ She'd had about six hours of sleep and now she had to get ready to meet Nathan for lunch. An hour later she walked into the Mexican place that he loved. It was after the lunch rush so it was nearly empty.

"Girl! Get on over here!" Melissa smiled and made her way to Nathan's corner booth where she was swept up in a big bear hug.

"Hi, Nathan."

"Sit down, I already ordered your favorite."

"Thanks. Nathan, is that a margarita?"

He smiled. "Yes and I ordered one for you, too."

"Isn't it a little early?"

"Never," he grinned.

"Well, it is for me. You can have mine." Nathan's smile widened. "And I'll be calling you a cab," Melissa added.

"Fine by me," Nathan said. "I like being driven around, it makes me feel important."

Melissa shook her head at him but couldn't help smiling. Over lunch they caught up on their recent work. Inevitably, the conversation became more personal.

"So, Melissa, what about your love life?" Nathan asked, rubbing his hands together.

Melissa snorted. "_What_ love life?"

"Come on, girl. You're at clubs all weekend…you can't tell me you haven't met _anyone_."

"I'm _working_, Nathan. Not cruising for guys."

"Oh, come on. We both know you have plenty of time to meet guys before and after the bands play. You just don't want to."

"It's not that I _don't_ want to. I just…"

"Look, Melissa, I know you're gun shy but…there hasn't been anyone since Jeremy, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, that was four years ago! You haven't had a single date since then."

"That's not true! I've had dates," she protested.

"Yeah, a few _first_ dates, nothing else."

"There were second dates…and even some third dates," she said feebly.

"Wow! Like what, twice? C'mon, Melissa. You need to put yourself out there. Do you want to end up alone?"

"What would be so bad about that? I have a good life. I'm happy. I _like_ being alone."

"No one does."

"Well, I do!"

"Not all the time."

"I'll get a cat."

"And become a cliché? Never! I will _not_ let my best friend become 'crazy old cat lady'!" he said, using air quotes.

"Nathan…"

"I'm serious, Melissa. Wouldn't you like to have someone to share stuff with again? Someone to go out to dinner or concerts or read the Sunday paper in bed with? Take moonlit walks on the beach with? I _know_ you miss those."

Melissa sighed. "Yeah, I do but…"

"But, what? Why don't you date anyone more than two or three times?"

Melissa looked at her friend's serious face. "I don't know. I guess I just…I don't …"

"You don't want to get hurt again," he said softly.

"No," she whispered. Melissa took a deep breath and said, "But, it's more than that. I don't like to…waste my time. I can tell right away if I'm into someone or not and I'd rather be alone doing what I want than wasting my time with someone I have no future with. I know so many girls that do that, stay with some guy just so they have a boyfriend...that's not me. I don't _ever_ want to be like that."

"No one says you have to get serious with them."

"If I go out with them more than once, they expect me to sleep with them. _That's_ why so few second and third dates."

"What's wrong with being friends with benefits?"

"Nathan, you know that's just not me." He nodded. "If I make it clear that I'm not going to sleep with them, they don't call."

"So don't make it clear, at first."

"I've done that, too. It always ends the same. They're pissed that I won't sleep with them so they accuse me of being a tease or a bitch or a lesbian and leave. One guy even said I _owed_ him and tried to force me."

"What?!? Which one? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I took care of it myself. That's one benefit of being a cliché."

"What do you mean?"

"Asian girl with a black belt, you can't get much more cliché than that. That's why I don't have a problem with being one." She grinned at him.

Nathan took her hand. "I'm so sorry, Mel. I had no idea. I guess I understand the _why_ now. I just think you're never going to meet anyone if you don't try. You can't just stop because of a few assholes."

"I know. But, look at the guys I meet. Most of them are musicians and I can't tell them what I do for a living…I don't want to start a relationship on a lie."

"There are plenty of guys in those clubs that _aren't_ musicians. You're just looking for excuses not to try." Nathan's eyes bored into hers.

"Yeah, okay. Jeremy broke my heart. I don't want to go through that hell again. It hurt too much. I lost too much of myself and I don't want to do that again. I _can't_," she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Aw, sweetie. No one says that has to happen again. You're older and wiser now. You're also stronger than you give yourself credit for. You _won't_ lose yourself again. Besides, I won't let you." Melissa smiled at him and wiped her tears away. "You still want a family, right?" Melissa nodded. "How are you going to have one if you don't find yourself a man?"

"Nathan, it's the twenty-first century. I don't need a man to have a baby."

"I know that, Melissa. I don't need a woman, either," he grinned.

"Speaking of that," Melissa said, "How are things going with Evan?"

"I know you're just trying to change the subject but since you're changing it to me, I'll let you. Evan and I are wonderful!"

"So, you really think he's _the one_?"

"Don't know. I want to believe it. Let's just say I'm hopeful."

"He wants the same things...long term...that you do?"

"So he says."

"That's great, Nathan. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you, girlfriend."

"I _am_ happy."

Nathan scrutinized her face. "To a point, I believe you. But I know you too well, Melissa. You want the husband, the kids, the dog, the house with the white picket fence."

"I don't know about the white picket fence but sure, those things would be nice. But I don't _have_ to have them. My happiness doesn't _depend_ on them."

"You know what I mean." Melissa nodded. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have a band to see."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"Nathan, you know you're too distracting and this is _work_ for me."

"Mel, don't worry. I promise I won't bother you while you're working, but before and after, you're mine! You need to get back out there and start looking. Or at least meet some new people." _And I am gonna find you a man if it kills me!_

Melissa contemplated Nathan for a minute. He made his puppy dog face that she just couldn't resist. "Oh, alright. But the second you become a nuisance to my work, you're out of there."

"Yay!" he said, clapping his hands. She couldn't help smiling at his enthusiasm. "What are you wearing?"

"What?"

"Melissa, to attract someone you have to dress for it." She rolled her eyes. "Mel…"

"Okay! I was just planning on my usual jeans and a tank."

Nathan's jaw dropped in horror. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"I need to be inconspicuous. I'm _undercover_, remember?"

"Melissa Anne Wu, you can be low-key and _still_ look good. That's it! I'm going to my studio to pick up some things. I'll be at your place at five to get you ready. You _will_ wear what I tell you, leave your hair and makeup to me, and you _will_ like it. Got it?"

"Hair and makeup?"

"Melissa."

She sighed. "Fine." Melissa knew it was pointless to argue with Nathan when he had his mind made up. "Just…please, Nathan. Nothing flashy or sparkly…or pink…or short…or low cut…or tight…or…"

"Melissa, _trust_ me."

She studied his face for a moment. "Alright, I'll trust you. But, if I'm not comfortable, I'm wearing my own clothes, no arguments."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I guarantee you'll love it. You need to expand your horizons, Melissa. You've spent too much time in this protective little shell you've built and I'm partially to blame." Melissa gave him a puzzled look. "I should have made you go out _long_ before this."

"Oh, Nathan. I wasn't ready."

His face brightened a fraction. "So, you're ready now? Why? Did you already meet someone?"

"No." _Not yet, anyway._

"Melissa?"

"Honest, Nathan. I haven't met anyone. I just…I realized that, although I'm happy, and I _am_ happy no matter what you think, I'm...in a rut. I'm too young for that. And…_she_ wouldn't want that for me," she said, fingering the silver cuff on her right wrist.

Nathan put one arm around her and his other hand over hers on the bracelet. "But she'd be proud of you now for doing something about it."

Melissa laid her head on Nathan's shoulder and sighed. "Yeah, I guess. But I'm still not sure about this."

"You're just scared because it's been a while since you've been out there. You'll be fine."

She sighed again. "We'll see."

Nathan kissed the top of her head then held her at arm's length and looked her in the eye. "We're gonna have fun, you'll see. Now, let's get going, I have a lot of stuff to do before five. Come on!" Nathan left some cash on the table and slid out of the booth.

Melissa followed him into the parking lot. They hugged and kissed good-bye then Nathan climbed into the cab Melissa had called for him and she, into her car. _I wonder if this is really a good idea,_ she thought. _Oh well, once can't hurt...Can it? _Melissa pictured a pair of blue eyes that she hadn't thought about for a week and smiled. _Maybe…_

_- - - - - _

At five after five Melissa's doorbell rang. She'd taken a shower and washed her hair per Nathan's instructions. She was wearing a robe and her hair was wrapped up in a towel. She let Nathan in. He was pulling a huge suitcase behind him. Melissa's eyes widened. "Nathan! What_ is_ all that?"

"Well, _I_ have to get ready, too! Relax, Mel. Just leave everything to me."

Melissa sighed. "Okay, do your worst," she said, resigned. Melissa suddenly turned to Nathan, her eyes wide, and said, "You know I don't really mean your worst, right?"

Nathan laughed and rubbed his hands together. "Relax! First, I need to go set up some things. You stay here, I'll be out in a sec to dry your hair."

"Fine," Melissa said. She settled herself on a dining room chair, waiting for the torture to begin. Twenty minutes later Nathan came out carrying her hairdryer and a big bag. He pulled various bottles and tubes out of the bag and lined them up on the table. He pulled the towel off her head, combed out her hair, slathered on product then started drying it.

"Girl, your hair has gotten _so_ long. When was the last time you cut it?"

"Other than an occasional trim, the last time was...when I was with Jeremy."

"Oh god, that's right. He preferred short hair so you chopped it all off."

"Yes, and I _hated_ it. I also hated myself for doing something I didn't want to for a guy."

"We all do stupid things for boys. Remember my cornrows?"

"Eww, yeah! I almost forgot about those. Why do we do dumb stuff like that?"

"We think it will make them love us and stay with us forever."

"It was like, two years before I was comfortable leaving the house without a hat."

"It wasn't _that_ short, Melissa."

"It was to me. After that I promised myself I wouldn't be with a guy that tried to change me."

Nathan nodded and said "It's beautiful but you sure do have a lot."

"You aren't going to do anything..._funky_ with it, are you?"

"No. _Trust_ me." Nathan played around with her hair for the next half hour then moved on to her makeup.

"Nathan, nothing too _flashy _or…weird."

"Again, Melissa. _Trust _me."

"Easier said than done," she mumbled.

When Nathan was satisfied he led her to the bedroom. There were three outfits laid out on her bed and a sheet over the full-length mirror in the corner. Each outfit was different but understated and comfortable looking. "Pick your favorite," Nathan said. Melissa evaluated each outfit carefully then settled on the black jeans, dressy wine-colored tank top and black see-through cardigan. Nathan had silver earrings, a simple necklace and low-heeled boots set out with it. "Good, I love that one, too. You get dressed while I go touch up my makeup. And no peeking!" Nathan walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Melissa took her time getting dressed. She knew how long it took Nathan to 'touch up his makeup'.

When she was done she called, "Are you ready?"

"Come on, girl! I can't wait to see how right I am!"

Melissa walked out of the bedroom. "Ta-da!" she sang.

Nathan looked her up and down then motioned for her to spin. "See, I _knew_ I was right. The guys won't be able to keep their eyes off of you tonight," he said. "And your ass looks _fantastic_ in those jeans. I'll have to remember to get you several more pairs."

"Can _I_ see how I look now?" she asked. Nathan walked into the bedroom and uncovered the mirror. He adjusted her hair and collar then stepped back to let her look.

Melissa started from the floor and slowly scanned the whole way up. Nathan was watching her expectantly. He couldn't take it another second, he was bouncing in place with anticipation. "Well?!? Do you like?"

"Wow, Nathan," she said quietly. "You really _are_ in the right profession. This is so…_me._"

"Didn't I tell you?" he said triumphantly.

"Yes, you did. And I want you to teach me how to do this makeup," she said, turning her head from side to side. "It's so subtle but it makes a big difference. And my hair," she said, turning halfway around to see it. It was straight, very shiny and the front pulled back in a messy looking little twist. "It looks so…casual yet…"

"Sophisticated?"

"Yeah. I bow down to you," she said in a mock serious tone.

"I told you to trust me. Check out your ass."

Melissa turned her back to the mirror and looked over her shoulder. "Wow, not bad. I _do_ need more of these."

"Now, go put on a little of that perfume I gave you for Christmas while I change _my_ clothes then we'll do your purse."

"My purse is already set."

"Honey, if you think I'm going to let you ruin that _fabulous_ ensemble with that…that… _thing _you call a purse, and I use that term loosely…"

"Shut up and get ready," she cut him off. Nathan acted offended and flounced off into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Melissa smiled and shook her head at the door. She turned on the TV but she couldn't concentrate so she opened her laptop and worked on her novel. She was so into it that she didn't notice it took Nathan an hour and a half to get ready. When he finally emerged he was wearing a new outfit, his wild hair tamed into a low ponytail. Melissa checked the time.

"Nathan! It took you twice as long as it did me!"

"You can't rush perfection," was his reply.

It was Melissa's turn to look him up and down. "I've never seen you so…so…_toned_ _down_," she said. Nathan was wearing navy and only one necklace, one pair of tiny gold hoops in his ears and one bracelet. He usually had several of each plus studded jeans or a big belt buckle.

"Tonight is about _you_ being fabulous, not me. And I may be more _subdued_ than usual, but I still look _good_!"

"You do, Nathan. You look _really_ good."

"Thank you. Now, I brought you another little present. Here," he said, pulling a black bag from behind his back.

Melissa's eyes widened as she recognized the label. "Nathan! It's beautiful, but you shouldn't have!"

"I didn't. I love you, girl, but come on! If I was going to _spend_ that kind of money on a bag, it'd be a magnificent one for _me_!" he laughed. "They gave this and the matching wallet to me for working on their last shoot."

"Nathan, you know I'm not into this designer stuff. You should give it to someone who appreciates it."

"Yeah, I probably should, but I _want_ to give it to you. Now, put your stuff in the new wallet and I'll show you what you do and don't need in your purse."

Ten minutes later Nathan had put the necessities in Melissa's new bag. He then pulled out a nice leather cover and slipped it over her notebook. "There, now you'll look professional when you make notes."

"Nathan, I…"

"It was another freebie. As was your whole wardrobe."

"Nathan, I can't accept all of this. It's just too much!"

"No, it's not. The labels I work with give me tons of freebies and I can do whatever I want with them. If I want to give some to my best friend, then I will. Now, let's go!"

"Okay. But, please don't forget, I'm just an editor taking notes for a book if anyone asks. _No_ mention of the paper or music critiques. Got it?"

"I got it, Melissa. Chillax!"

"Don't get drunk and forget."

"I won't. My mission tonight is all about you. I'll be on my best behavior and anyway, I'm driving."

- - - - -

Nathan and Melissa entered_ The Boost. _Melissa led him to her usual spot at the end of the bar.

"Not tonight," he said. "We're going to seat you where the guys can get a good look."

"Nathan, not until the show is over."

"But all the good places will be taken by then. All of my hard work will go to waste," Nathan whined.

Melissa sighed. "I can't write from there," she pointed to the table he indicated. "How about…you sit there for the show and I'll join you right after?"

"Alright, but you better get your cute little ass over here as soon as they take their bow."

"I promise. They start in about thirty minutes. You get settled, I'll start making notes, it'll be over in no time."

Nathan nodded and turned to claim what he felt was the prime table. He looked around the club. He saw several possibilities for Melissa but he kept getting distracted by possibilities for himself. _Focus__**, **__Nathan. I'm here for Melissa. I have Evan and I don't want to blow that_, he reminded himself.

Melissa sat on her barstool and ordered a bottle of water and a straw to please Nathan. He'd kill her if she smudged her lips. She pulled out her notebook and began writing. She looked around a few times then turned her back on the room.

The band was announced and began their set. Melissa found it easier to concentrate on the music if she wasn't watching the group. She listened and took notes until she felt she had a good feel for their music. Then she turned and watched the band and the crowd and made a few more notes before putting her notebook away. She grabbed her bag and water and made her way to Nathan's table.

The show ended and Nathan started finding men for Melissa. She smiled and made polite small talk with the guys Nathan brought over. She felt self-conscious and fake. There were lots of long, awkward silences. After a while she told Nathan that the whole thing felt forced and artificial. He suggested they go elsewhere. Melissa agreed _if_ they could just mingle with the crowd.

"I feel like I'm on an auction block," she said.

"Fine, how about we go to _Cryptic_? _The Inner Circle_ is giving a late private concert and one of my clients gave me tickets as a thank you. We can just watch the band and see what happens."

"_The Inner Circle_?! No way, I _love _them! I can't believe you didn't mention this earlier! Why are we still here?" She grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the exit.

They arrived at _Cryptic_ just as _The Inner Circle_ was about to go on. The anticipation in the room was palpable. It was a private concert so only a limited number of tickets had been sold. They got drinks then stood in the middle of the room, waiting to hear the band with everyone else. Nathan was looking around, picking out potential guys for Melissa.

The music started and everyone was suddenly crowding the dance floor to get the best view and dance to this popular band.

"I'll be back in a bit," Nathan yelled in her ear. Melissa nodded and turned her attention back to the stage. She found herself caught up in the music, dancing and singing along with everyone else.

- - - - -

Jackson and Eric had gotten to _Cryptic_ early and picked out a table on the edge of the dance floor. Ian had said it was to be an intimate performance for charity, and Jackson was really looking forward to the show. Just after the music started, Eric left to get more drinks.

Jackson couldn't keep his seat. The music was too good and he soon found himself drawn into the crowd on the dance floor with everyone else, moving to the beat. The band started one of their most popular songs and Jackson screamed along with everyone else.

- - - - -

Nathan was getting drinks when a handsome guy with dirty blonde, perfectly disheveled hair and blue eyes approached the bar and ordered two beers. _He's good looking, clean, dressed nice. Hmmm…_

He approached the young man and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Nathan."

"Eric."

"What do you do for a living, Eric?"

Eric looked at him funny and said, "Wow, that's straight to it. I'm a writer."

"What kind of writer?"

"I write for _The Seven_."

"Really?" _Perfect_. "Good Show. Very funny."

"Thanks."

"Are you single?"

"Uh...yes."

"Are you here alone?"

"I'm here with my roommate." He noticed Nathan checking him out. "Um, dude, no offense, I'm sure you're a perfectly nice guy, but I'm straight."

Nathan laughed. "I know _that_! A gay man would never be caught dead in _those_ shoes!" he said, gesturing to Eric's feet.

Eric looked down at his shoes. "What's wrong with them? I _like _these shoes."

Nathan shook his head. "Of course you do. Look, I have a friend." Eric opened his mouth to insist he was straight again when Nathan continued. "_She's_ intelligent, beautiful _and_ employed. Interested?"

"Maybe. What's wrong with her?"

Nathan cocked his head. "Nothing."

"Then why does she need _you_ to get her a date?"

"She doesn't. She went through a bad break-up a few years ago, she's a little gun shy and she's been reluctant to get back out there. She's ready now and I'm just trying to help her take the first step."

Eric seemed to be thinking it over. "Let's do it," he said. "After you," he gestured to Nathan. Nathan grabbed his arm and started back through the crowd to Melissa.

- - - - -

_The Inner Circle_ saved their most popular song, _Rampage,_ for their encore. Melissa had screamed right along with everyone else. She was watching the band and moving to the rhythm. The crowd kept shifting as everyone danced. The song ended and everyone started clapping and screaming. Melissa put her fingers to her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Simultaneously, the guy on her left did the exact same thing. They turned and looked at each other.

And froze_._

- - - - -

**A/N****: Thanks for reading! Please review to let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it.**

**PM also if you saw any references. (There were only a few in this chapter.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Breath Away**

**Author's Note: ****Suspend disbelief to enjoy. POETIC LICENSE, as always.**

**Carterfinley has 22 brownie points, emmy272005 has 6, My Darker Side is still out of town.**

**- - - - - **

**Chapter Five**

"Jeremy?"

"Melissa!"

They stood there staring at each other.

Jeremy leaned forward and folded her into a clumsy hug. Melissa stiffened at the contact. "How have you been?" he said in her ear.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching the show!" he shouted.

Melissa crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes and took a step back. "No, I mean, what are you doing in L.A.?"

"Oh! I'm back at my old job. I moved back about a month ago. I've been trying to call you but you changed your number and the new one is unlisted."

Melissa just stared at him. _Damn right it is!_

"So, I was wondering if we could, I don't know, go out sometime?" Melissa's expression remained frozen except for the quirking of one eyebrow. "Just to talk," he added.

_Is he freaking kidding me? _Melissa shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about."

"I feel bad about how we left things."

_We? We?! You mean _you_, you jerk! _"Why? That was a long time ago. Ancient history."

Jeremy saw Melissa wasn't going to cave. "Well...we could still go out, catch up on the past few years," he said hopefully.

Melissa looked at him incredulously. She squared her shoulders and said, "I really don't care what you've been doing, Jeremy. Now if you'll excuse me, here comes my boyfriend." Melissa noted the look of surprise and confusion on Jeremy's face as she grabbed a guy that was walking past. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

- - - - -

Jackson started back through the crowd in the direction of the table where he had last seen Eric. Suddenly someone was hugging him and pulling him along then apologizing profusely. She finally stopped and looked up at him. He smiled.

- - - - -

Melissa pulled the stranger along as she leaned toward his ear and said, "Look, I'm really sorry, I don't normally go around randomly hugging people, but I needed an escape from that guy. I hope you don't mind. I really appreciate…" Melissa looked up at the man for the first time and gasped.

He smiled.

She smiled.

_I knew we were meant to meet. _

_Blue eyes._

They stood there staring at each other. Jackson recovered first. "Uh, hi," he said. Melissa stared at him. The crowd had started screaming again and he realized she hadn't heard him. He leaned in close and put his mouth to her ear. "Hi, my name's Cody Jackson but everyone just calls me Jackson."

_He smells really good_, she couldn't help thinking. She put her hand on his arm to steady herself as she stood on her toes and talked into his ear. "Hi, Jackson. I'm Melissa Wu."

Her breath against his ear sent a shiver down his back. Jackson could smell her perfume and some of her hair brushed his arm. He smiled down at her then put his mouth to her ear again. "Nice to meet you, Melissa."

"I'm really sorry about all of that," she shouted, pointing back in the direction of Jeremy. "Thanks so much for your help!"

"Glad to be of assistance! Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you." He was watching her expectantly. Melissa felt her face color with embarrassment. "An ex who thinks we should catch up," she explained as she shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Ah!" he nodded with a knowing look on his face. They stood there for a few seconds glancing at each other nervously, neither wanting to leave.

"So, what did you think of the show?" he finally shouted near her ear.

"It was amazing!" she shouted back with a smile. "They just keep getting better with age!"

"They do!" Jackson nodded his agreement. "Would you like another drink?" The crowd started screaming louder, trying to bring the band back for one more song.

"What?"

"Would you like another drink?!" he shouted.

Melissa pointed to her ear while she shook her head and shrugged helplessly.

Jackson brushed her hair back and put his lips right against her ear and said, "Would you like to move somewhere a bit quieter so we can talk? I have a pass to the VIP lounge."

Melissa smiled and nodded while she tried to remain calm as a tingle radiated through her body from where his lips had touched her ear. Then her face changed to a look of disappointment. She leaned in close again. "I can't," she said. "I'm here with someone."

Jackson groaned inwardly. _Of _course_ she__'__s here with someone. Why would someone like her be here alone?_ "Oh. Um, it was nice meeting you, Melissa." Jackson turned away, disheartened.

_I can't let him leave. I've been thinking about him since Wilson Park. I agreed to tonight because I was hoping to see him._

_I can't just walk away. I__'__ve been thinking about her for weeks and NOW is my opportunity._

"Wait, Jackson…" she said, putting her hand on his arm.

He was already turning back toward her. "Melissa, I…"

They smiled at each other. He gestured for her to go ahead. "I'm sure my friend will find me! He brought me out tonight to meet new people and you're new people!" she shouted above the noise.

Jackson smiled. "Good. Then, shall we?" he shouted, gesturing toward the private lounge.

Melissa smiled and nodded. Jackson took her by the elbow and steered her through the crowd toward a door marked _VIP. _He flashed his credentials to the bouncer and they passed through the doorway. The incident with Jeremy was already forgotten.

- - - - -

Nathan saw Melissa talking to a really handsome guy as he approached, Eric in tow. He stopped and watched her. _I__'__ve never seen Melissa look at someone like that. _He turned to Eric and pointed toward Melissa and said, "Sorry, Eric. I'm afraid it looks like she's already found someone."

Eric had seen Jackson smiling and talking to a pretty girl when Nathan stopped. _Go, Jackson! _he thought. Then Nathan pointed out his friend as the girl talking to Jackson. _Damn! Jackson beat me to her. Oh well. _He was happy to see Jackson showing interest in someone. _She's got a great ass, _he couldn't help thinking with a smirk. _Lucky bastard._

He turned to Nathan and said, "It looks like _my _roomie and _your_ friend hit it off."

"That's your roommate?" Eric nodded. Nathan watched the way Eric's friend was interacting with Melissa, he looked genuinely interested. He liked the way he looked her in the eye and took her arm to guide her through the crowd. _He's a gentleman,_ he thought. Nathan saw they were heading to the VIP lounge. He turned back toward Eric. "Is he a good guy?"

"He truly is," Eric said seriously. "You couldn't ask for better."

"Then how about we give them some time alone?"

"Sounds good to me. I saw some people I know up near the stage. Would you like to come meet them?"

"Sure," Nathan said. "And don't worry, Eric. I'm in a happy relationship, I'm not cruising."

Eric smiled as he clapped him on the back. "I'm not worried, Nathan. Come on, you'll hate _their_ shoes, too."

Nathan laughed and decided he liked this cute, funny man. _Who knows, if Melissa __hooks up with his roommate__, maybe __we'll__ become friends and he__'__ll take me to the set and introduce me to that yummy Justin Bingham. _Nathan's smile widened as he followed Eric through the crowd. _A boy can dream, _he thought.

- - - - -

Jackson and Melissa were sitting on a couch, talking. The band had come through a little earlier and they'd gotten to meet them. They laughed as they both confessed to feeling like dorky fans for being tongue-tied then asking for pictures with them.

"I don't care. That was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity," Jackson said.

"I agree. I'd act like a total dork again to get a picture with _The Inner Circle,_" Melissa laughed.

"Me, too."

"At least we both came up with some legitimate questions and comments so they left knowing we aren't complete morons."

"True."

They fell into chatting easily about music and were happy to learn they had similar tastes.

"How do you know so much about music?"

"I love music and I play a little, myself. How do _you_ know so much?"

"Same. Love it, play a little," she said.

"So, um, I saw you at the Wilson Park music festival. I tried to talk to you, but your uh…_lively_ friend pulled you away before I got the chance."

Melissa smiled. "I remember. That was Nathan, my best friend. That's who brought me here tonight." They were both quiet for a minute as they remembered their _almost_ meeting at the festival. "So, what did you think of the bands that day?" she asked.

They spent the next hour discussing the pros and cons of _Brotherhood of Blood, Tramp, Silver Strand and Fruit Loops_. Then they discussed other bands on the local scene. They were just starting in on _Feeding the Beast _when Eric and Nathan walked in.

Introductions were made all around then Nathan apologized profusely. He said he'd just gotten an emergency call from a client and had to leave. Melissa started to get up to leave with him, but he insisted she stay. Eric made excuses as well and he and Nathan left as quickly as they'd come.

"Subtle," Jackson said, smiling and shaking his head.

Melissa laughed. "It's never been one of Nathan's strong suits."

"Eric's either."

They resumed their talk of the local music scene and had just started a spirited discussion about the best local venue when the bartender announced last call. Melissa looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh, I didn't realize it was so late!"

Jackson glanced at his own watch. "Whoa, it _is_ late," he said. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Um, no thanks. I'll take a cab."

"It's no trouble. I'm not a crazy stalker or anything, I promise."

Melissa laughed. "You mentioned you have to work tomorrow, I mean today. I always take a cab, it's no problem."

"You're sure? I _really_ don't mind."

As much as she was enjoying his company and didn't want their evening to end, Melissa shook her head. She pulled out her cell and dialed the cab company she always used. "They'll be here in ten minutes," she said, hanging up.

Jackson walked Melissa outside and stood with her, waiting for the cab. "Can I call you?" he asked.

"I don't know, _can_ you?"

Jackson looked at her then started laughing. "_May_ I call you?" Melissa smiled. _God, she has a beautiful smile,_ he thought.

"Yes, you may." They exchanged numbers and Jackson promised to call her later in the day.

Melissa's cab arrived. Jackson opened the door for her and helped her into the car. "Thanks, Jackson. 'Bye."

"Good night, Melissa. I'll talk to you soon," he said.

- - - - -

Melissa hummed _Rampage_ as she got ready for bed. The other new outfits Nathan had picked out for her were hanging in her closet, complete with accessories. _I may have a need for these, yet,_ she thought with a smile. Melissa crawled into her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

- - - - - -

Jackson arrived home and went straight to bed. Luckily, Eric was already asleep so he wouldn't have to go through his third degree. Jackson set his alarm. He had to work a double shift in six hours. Jackson closed his eyes and tried to sleep but he was too keyed up. _I _finally _met her and she__'__s even better than I __could've__ hoped for. _In addition to being beautiful, Melissa had proven to be intelligent, funny and she liked music as much as he did. He couldn't wait to call her later. He thought about their evening together. Meeting totally by chance. The feel of her hair brushing his arm, her breath against his ear, their easy conversation. Jackson sighed and was soon fast asleep. He found himself on a beach with Melissa, she was wearing a blue scarf and they were listening to _The Inner Circle_.

- - - - -

Melissa woke up and jumped right out of bed, adrenaline already pumping. _Why do I feel so good? _The events of the previous night came back to her. _Oh yeah, __I met blue eyes._ Melissa smiled. _Jackson. He's intelligent, funny, knowledgeable about music and as an added bonus, really good-looking. _Melissa couldn't remember the last time she felt so excited about a phone call. _I don__'__t remember ever feeling like this about Jeremy__'__s calls. _She frowned. _I can't believe that asshole's back in town. _She shook her head. _I'm not going to let him ruin my day,_ she thought as she remembered a pair of amazing blue eyes and smiled again.

Melissa hadn't been awake more than fifteen minutes when her phone started ringing. She picked it up.

"Girl! Nathan screamed. He was _gor-geous_! What happened? Tell me everything! Oh, wait, is he there? Did you make him breakfast? Should I call back later?"

"Nathan!" Melissa yelled. "Of course he's not here. We just talked and exchanged numbers. He's going to call me later."

"Wait, what? I gave you the _perfect_ set up. I even stopped by your place on my way home and cleaned up everything so you could bring him home."

"Are you serious? You know I don't just jump into bed with random guys. And thanks for cleaning up."

"You're welcome. He didn't look so random to me. Did you at least kiss him good night at the door?"

"Now, how could I do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I took a cab home."

"What? Why didn't _he_ drive you home?"

"He offered but I wouldn't let him."

"Why not?"

"Because he had to go to work and I just met him!"

"So, you didn't kiss him?"

"No. Again, we _just_ met, Nathan."

"But he was _so _cute and you two really seemed to hit it off."

Melissa smiled. Conversing with Jackson had been so effortless and comfortable. "Nathan, you know I don't go around kissing people I've just met."

"Well, maybe you should."

Melissa shook her head. "Nathan…"

"How do you think Evan and I got together?"

"What?"

"I was introduced to him and thought he was really cute so I just planted one on him. We started talking and I took him home."

"Nathan, you are _such_ a slut."

"I can be. Rather, _could_ be. I haven't done that since I met Evan."

"But you used to?"

"All the time."

"Oh, Nathan, I didn't need to know that. I hope you were careful."

"Of course I was," he said matter-of-factly.

"Look, I have some work to do."

"You had _better_ call me right after you talk to him."

"I will, promise. Hey, thanks for last night. I did have a good time."

"I'm glad, sweetie. Love you."

"Love you, too. 'Bye."

Melissa started writing up the review of the band she had been assigned to see and, as a treat for her editor, she wrote up the amazing private concert by _The Inner Circle_. She'd get a nice bonus for that piece. It took Melissa longer than usual to write, she kept glancing at the phone every few minutes, her mind wandering, butterflies in her stomach. _God, I feel like a teenager again. _When she finally finished her articles she put some eighties vinyl on the stereo, cranked it up and started cleaning her apartment.

At seven the phone rang. Melissa felt a flare of excitement until she checked the caller I.D. "Hey, Nathan."

"So, what's going on? Has he called yet?" he asked excitedly.

"No, not yet."

"What?! That bastard! His friend told me he was a good guy! I can't believe this!"

"Calm down, Nathan! There could be a million different reasons why he hasn't called."

"Name one."

"He's still at work. He's tired and fell asleep. His cell died. He…"

"Alright, I get it. Maybe he _does_ have a good excuse. He'd better or I'll…"

"If he doesn't call, he doesn't," Melissa said. "That doesn't make him a bad guy."

"Well, I'll find him and kick his ass if he doesn't."

Melissa chuckled. "I'd like to see that."

"Seriously, I can't imagine he won't call, Mel. I saw the way he was looking at you."

Melissa smiled remembering the way he looked into her eyes. She was sure he was going to call. "We'll see. I'm not gonna stress about it."

"I have to run, honey. Evan and I are meeting the boys. Just call me later, doesn't matter how late. I'll be expecting full details."

"Okay. Tell the boys I said hello and have fun. 'Bye, Nathan."

"I will. Later, sweetie."

By the time it was nine p.m. Melissa had thoroughly cleaned her whole apartment, done all her laundry, organized her sock drawer and he still hadn't called. Melissa sighed and sat down at her dining table. She opened her laptop, pulled up her novel and started working on it, trying to keep her mind off the tiny feeling of disappointment that was taking shape in one corner of her mind.

- - - - -

Jackson's day had _not_ been going well. He overslept and was an hour late for work. He'd been on the go non-stop since he'd arrived and hadn't had time for his dinner break. Worse, he didn't have one spare minute to call Melissa. _She probably thinks I was just feeding her a line. _He checked his watch. It was almost nine-thirty. _Is it too late? _He remembered seeing her out at all hours so he didn't think it was. He made an excuse to buy himself a few minutes alone and found a quiet hallway to call her.

She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Melissa. It's Jackson."

"Hi." The feeling of disappointment quickly disappeared.

"I'm _so_ sorry I'm calling this late, it's not too late is it? It's been a crazy day and this is the first break I've had. Is this a bad time?"

She could tell he was nervous by the way all his questions came out in a rush. She smiled. "It's fine. And it's not too late, I'm a night owl."

"Good."

"You're still at work?"

"Yeah, I have a few more hours to go. I'm working a double."

"I was worried you might be too tired for work. Did you get enough sleep?"

"More than enough, I overslept and was late." _She worried about me. _That made him smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault. So…how are you?" _That was lame._

"Good. I had a really productive day and I can't remember the last time I slept so well." _God, Melissa. Could you be more boring?_

"That's good." Jackson suddenly felt tongue-tied. _What am I, in high school again? _He took a deep breath and said, "So, would you like to go out sometime? Maybe we could get some dinner or something?" _Not your smoothest..._

"I'd like that very much." _Was that too eager?_

Jackson felt relieved and excited at the same time. "What's your schedule look like this week?"

"Uh, let me check." Melissa pulled up her calendar of assignments. "I'm free Thursday, next Sunday and the early part of next week."

Jackson fumbled his schedule out of his pocket. "I'm free Sunday and several times next week. Would you like to go to dinner on Sunday?" _Why couldn't it be sooner?_

"Yes, that sounds nice." _I have to wait seven days to see him?_

"Do you like Italian?"

"Love it."

"Do you know _Angelo__'__s_?"

"Little place at the beach?"

"Yes."

"I love _Angelo__'__s_. I haven't been there in a long time."

"So, how about _Angelo__'__s_, Sunday night, six-thirty? Is that too early?"

"No, it's fine."

"Shall I pick you up?"

"How about we meet there?"

"Okay. _Angelo__'__s_, Sunday, six-thirty."

"It's a date," she said.

There was an awkward pause then Jackson said, "That's a whole week. Can I call you before then? To just…talk?" _Did that sound too...aggressive?_

Melissa smiled. "I don't know, _can_ you?" _We're on the same wavelength. _She didn't want to wait a whole week to talk to him, either.

Jackson laughed._"__May_ I call you?"

Melissa was glad he had a sense of humor. "Yes, you may. Please leave a voice mail if I don't answer and I'll call you back when I can, my schedule can be a little unpredictable sometimes."

"Same goes here." Jackson could hear his name being called. "I have to go, they're looking for me. I'll talk to you soon, Melissa."

"'Bye, Jackson."

"'Bye." Jackson hung up and smiled. He turned and started whistling as he walked toward the sound of his name.

- - - - -

After they hung up, Melissa thought about their brief conversation. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. _He was polite, thoughtful and he picked one of my favorite restaurants. _Melissa giggled then stiffened. _What the hell was that? A giggle? I don__'__t giggle. _Melissa giggled again then called Nathan.

He answered with, "It's about time, honey! I was ready to drive over there and pound on your door until you opened it! So?"

"He called."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what?!? Melissa, you had better tell me every minuscule detail right now or I'm coming over there and…and…well, I don't know what I'll do, but you won't like it! I can be _fierce_ when I have to be!"

Melissa couldn't help laughing. "Calm down, Nathan. You are _such_ a drama queen sometimes." She told him about their call then said, "What am I going to wear? Nathan, you have to help me! I haven't been on a date in…well, in a long time. And you have to teach me to do my makeup like you did last night. And…"

"Breathe, Melissa." Nathan was amused. He couldn't remember the last time Melissa had actually been nervous about a date. "Let's see, you said you're going to _Angelo__'__s_?"

"Yes."

"Okay, it's casual so you don't want to be_ too_ dressy and it's early so that means he's probably planning something for after… So, we want something that is casual but sexy, but not _too_ sexy, you don't want to come across as desperate…"

"Or _slutty_," Melissa added.

Nathan continued as if he hadn't heard her. "_Angelo's_ is at the beach so he may be planning a walk in the moonlight...you'll need to wear low-heeled shoes…hmmm…"

"It has to be comfortable," Melissa interjected.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Of course. Let's see, a casual dress might be the answer, but if you walk on the beach the breeze might blow it up and expose your bum. However, that _might_ be a good thing…"

"Nathan!"

"What? Give him a little flash of the goods, it'll be _accidental_ and that much more interesting…Let's see, you'll want something that comes off easily when you go back to his place...Oh! You have to wear the right bra and panties, sexy but again, something that he can remove easily or maybe you should just go commando..."

"Nathan! Stop projecting your life onto mine! I am _not_ taking my clothes off _or _sleeping with him, it's only our _first_ date!"

"It worked for Evan and me."

"And how many did it _not_ work for?" Dead silence on Nathan's end. "That's what I thought. Nathan, for the _last time_, I am _not_ going to sleep with him on the first date."

"_Okay_, point made. I think you're making a mistake but whatever, it's your date," he mumbled, somewhat under his breath.

"I heard that."

"Let me look through my magic closet and I'll bring some things by later in the week."

"I'm free Thursday evening. And don't forget the makeup. You _have_ to teach me how to do it."

"Thursday works for me. Maybe we can have a sleepover? We haven't done that in a long time."

"Maybe. Call me Wednesday and we'll make definite plans. Oh! I totally forgot to tell you!"

"What?"

"I hate to end this conversation on a downer but you'll never guess who I ran into last night, before I met Jackson."

"Who?"

"Jeremy."

"Wha…no way!"

"Way. He's back and he acted like nothing happened, He even had the gall to ask me to go out with him, just to _catch up_." Melissa shuddered just thinking about it.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I really didn't care what he'd been doing the last few years."

"No you didn't!"

"I did."

"Good for you." Then Nathan said in a quieter tone, "Are you alright?"

Melissa sighed. "I'm fine. I think I shocked him."

"Good! See, I told you that you're stronger than you think."

"You did."

"Never doubt _'the Nathan'_."

"I know. I gotta go, I'll talk to you soon. 'Night, Nathan."

"'Night, sweetie!"

- - - - -

"How was it out there?"

Jackson looked up from the stack of mail he was sorting. He had just stepped inside the door. "_Very_ busy but pretty routine. Shouldn't you be at work? I thought every Sunday was an all-nighter."

"Nope, we went in early today and finished up around eight. Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"You disappeared pretty fast. Did you get your _emergency at work _taken care of?" Jackson asked, using air quotes.

"Oh _please_, you're _not_ changing the subject. Tell me about Melissa_. _She was really pretty, I hope you at least got her digits."

Jackson smiled. "I did. _And_ we're going out next Sunday."

"All right, man! Good for you! Ladies and gentlemen, mark your calendars, Cody Jackson is officially back on the dating scene! It's about time, dude."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Where are you taking her?"

"_Angelo__'__s_."

Eric nodded his approval. "Nice choice. Then what?"

Jackson shrugged. "Depends. Maybe we'll see a movie, go to a club or…I don't know. I made our reservation early enough so that we'd have plenty of time to do something else afterward."

"Smart. Why wait until Sunday? Why not Friday or Saturday?"

"We're both busy. I work. She works."

"Are you sure she just doesn't have another date?" he asked. Jackson looked thoughtful for a moment then a little worried.

Eric smiled. "Don't worry, dude. Her friend, Nathan, told me that she went through a bad breakup some time ago. She's dated a little since so you're not the rebound guy, but it's been a while." Jackson looked relieved.

"You know what that means, right?" Jackson shook his head, looking puzzled. "It means that either _anything_ you do will be great because it's been so long since she's had a date _or_ she'll be disappointed if you don't have something really special planned."

"So, no pressure," Jackson said sarcastically.

"Nope. None at all," Eric smirked. "This just has to be _the_ perfect first date if you want a chance with her."

"Thanks, dude. You're always _so_ helpful."

"That's what I'm here for. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with my mattress."

"When are _you_ going to get out on the dating scene again?" Jackson called after him.

"I already am! Taylor and I are going out Friday night!" Eric yelled as he closed his bedroom door.

Jackson stood frozen to the spot for a second, shock then horror registering on his features. He strode across the room and threw open Eric's door. "What?!? You're _not_ serious!"

Eric was standing there with his arms crossed and the smirk still on his face. He'd been expecting Jackson's reaction. "I am. She was practically begging me, so we're going out clubbing."

"You're not planning to bring her here, are you?"

"No way. If anything, I'll go to her place."

"Dude, are you really going to _do_ her?"

Eric smiled. "Maybe. She's _really_ hot. And I'll bet if I promise to introduce her to Justin Bingham she'll be more than happy to jump into bed with me."

Jackson gave Eric a sardonic look. "We both know you're too nice a guy to do that."

Eric closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I just thought this might be a fun way to ease back into the dating thing."

"You think _Taylor__'__s_ the way to ease back into dating? She doesn't strike me as the type of girl that makes anything easy."

"Maybe. I'm not kidding myself. It's so obvious she's just using me to get to you or Justin. But I think it'll be fun, and if nothing else, I may get some new material for the show."

Jackson shook his head. "Eric…"

"I know, I'm terrible. Now, if you don't mind, some of us need our beauty sleep. Good night."

"'Night."

Jackson went into his own room. As he took his shower he thought about what he should do on his date with Melissa. _Thanks a lot, Eric. I was fine before, now I__'__m stressing. _He finished up then lay back on his bed. He looked at the picture across from him and felt himself relax. _She__'__s smart and funny. We__'__ll have a good time no matter what we do. Eric was just messing with me. _Jackson smiled as he doused the light, closed his eyes and turned on his side. He fell into a peaceful, exhausted sleep.

**- - - - - **

**A/N****: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. A review would be lovely and appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**One Breath Away**

**Author's Note****: Suspend disbelief to fully enjoy. POETIC LICENSE, as always. **

**Carterfinley has 22 brownie points for three chapters, emmy272005 has 6 for four chapters, My Darker Side is back with a vengeance and has 45 points for all five chapters!!**

**- - - - - **

**Chapter Six**

Ian gently nudged Daley. "Hey, baby, it's time to get up, " he said softly. Daley groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Ian heard her say something but he couldn't make out what it was. He lifted the edge of the comforter and said, "What was that?"

Daley groaned again. "I said, do I _have_ to?"

"You do if you don't want to lose your job."

"Ugh!" she exhaled. Daley stretched and slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes then started pushing the covers off.

"Not so fast!" Ian said, pulling her to him.

Daley clapped her hand over her mouth and mumbled, "Morning breath, Ian!"

He aimed his kiss at her cheek instead and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't be late again, I have to go," she protested.

"Then you shouldn't sleep naked," he said as he rolled over on top of her. "Don't worry, I woke you early so we'd have time," he murmured as his hands and mouth moved down her body.

"I _hate_ you," she said as she pretended to push him off. A soft moan of pleasure escaped her throat contradicting her statement. She lay back on the pillows, arms stretched out on either side and closed her eyes.

Ian grinned as he felt her body relax beneath him. He pulled his mouth away from her long enough to say, "Just lay back and enjoy yourself, I'll do all the work." Daley smiled lazily then gasped as his mouth moved lower and found her sweet spot.

Thirty minutes later the alarm went off. They were both sweaty and had just started to doze off. "Damn!" Daley said. "Maybe I'll call in sick and we can just spend the day in bed."

"I'd love that but I have to work all day and you said you're trying to save up your sick time," Ian said drowsily.

"I know. Guess I'll go take a shower," she grumbled.

"Want me to wash your back?"

"If you do I'll _never_ get out of here," she replied. "Go back to sleep and I'll say good-bye before I leave." Daley kissed his chest then rolled away from him and out of their warm bed.

As soon as Ian heard the shower start he climbed out of bed, pulled clean clothes from his closet and left the room. By the time Daley entered the kitchen, Ian was showered, dressed and had breakfast ready.

"Ian! You didn't have to do this!" she exclaimed.

"I can't send my baby off to work on an empty stomach," he said.

She walked over and kissed him. "Thank you. You are the most thoughtful man I know."

Ian wrapped his arms around her and inhaled deeply. "Anything for my girl. Mmm, you smell so good."

"So do you," she said while nuzzling his neck.

Ian pulled away. "I took a shower in one of the guest rooms since you wouldn't let me join you. Let's hurry up and eat, before it gets cold."

They sat down and started eating. "So, who are you recording today?" she asked.

"No one. Jackson's coming over and we're going to be working on some new stuff. The guys are supposed to come over later this afternoon for practice."

"A late one?"

"Maybe."

"Oh." Ian looked up from his breakfast. Daley was frowning slightly and her brain was obviously working overtime. "I'll clean up my stuff before I leave."

"You don't have to do that. I don't care, nor do they. They all like you a lot."

Daley smiled. "I like them, too. I just…I need to spend a night at my place anyway. I can do my laundry and …"

"You can do your laundry here."

"I know, but…"

"Daley, this is silly. Just move in with me. You're here practically every night anyway. And…I'm crazy about you."

Daley reached across the table and caressed his cheek. "I'm crazy about you, too, Ian. But I'm not moving in. It's too soon. It wouldn't be…appropriate."

"For whom?"

"I just…I don't…I…"

Ian grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "You're still worried about what our friends will think," he stated.

"_And _your parents."

"They're cool. They like you."

Daley snorted. "Oh, please. They're just glad I'm not one of the _Rock of Love_ rejects**."**

"If they could see you in bed sometimes they might change their minds about that," Ian said with a smirk. Daley stared at him, eyes wide in shock. He laughed. "I'm kidding!" Daley cocked an eyebrow at him. "Okay, so they're glad I don't bring home trashy, tattooed, foul-mouthed, drunk girls, but they _really_ like you, Day. They don't think _I'm_ good enough for _you_."

"I like them, too."

"Oh, I get it, you're ashamed of me. That's why you won't introduce me to your parents."

"Ian, you know that's not it! What is there to be ashamed of? You're talented and successful and kind and thoughtful and handsome and…I just don't want them to scare you away."

"Not gonna happen."

"You haven't met my mother. The third degree she puts guys through, they never come back. I don't want to subject you to that." Her forehead wrinkled with worry as she quietly said, "I'm not ready to lose you."

Ian got up and walked behind her, leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. "No chance of that happening. Your mom doesn't scare me."

Daley leaned her head back against his chest and sighed. "I better get my stuff together. Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious." She stood and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking into the bedroom.

Ian followed her as she took her overnight bag and went into the bathroom. Daley started gathering up her makeup and other toiletries and putting them in the bag. "Seriously, Day. You don't have to do this. Just leave your stuff here. The guys don't come in here anyway."

Daley walked out to the bedroom and started picking up her clothes and adding them to the bag. She walked into the enormous closet and pulled her things from the hamper he had bought just for her. "I know I don't, but I feel…it just doesn't seem…"

"Hell, Jackson is the only one who knows you spend the night." Daley shot him a look. "I've never said a word to him, he's pretty smart, you know." Daley nodded but continued to pack her clothes**. **She reached for some of her hanging clothes when Ian stopped her. "Those are clean, there's no need to take them. Daley, I understand how you feel, I really do. And I think it's cute that you're kind of old-fashioned about this, but it feels like you're dumping me."

Daley turned to him with a confused expression on her face. She saw the hurt in his eyes. She dropped her bag and put her arms around his neck. "No, Ian! I swear! I'm _not_ dumping you! I…really l…I'm not!" She pulled him close. _Crap! I almost said the 'L' word. That's one way to end it really fast. _His arms wrapped around her waist and he hugged her tight. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you that impression," she said into his neck. This is just moving faster than I'm used to."

"Do you want to slow down?" he said into her hair.

Daley pulled back from him and looked him in the eye. "Do you?"

"No! Look, I _know_ this is fast. But it feels right. To me, at least." He looked at her, a question in his eyes.

"It feels right to me, too," she said softly.

"Then move in with me."

"Do we really need to change things?" She saw a wounded look flash in his eyes again. "I mean, things are going so well, why do we have to rush it? Can't we just keep things the way they are? For now?"

Ian took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right. There's no rush. If you're not ready, I won't pressure you."

Daley smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

"But don't think this means I'm giving up. I'll just bide my time. You aren't getting rid of me so easily, Daley Marin."

"Good, because I'm not ready to be rid of you, Ian Milbauer. Now, I have to get to work." Ian walked her out to her car. They kissed again, fervently pressing against each other.

"Keep that up and I'm going to have to take a cold shower," Ian said, pulling back.

"Good." She playfully rubbed him through his jeans, then with a satisfied smile that she had achieved the desired effect, she climbed into her car.

"Oh, that is _so_ not fair!" Ian groaned.

"Call me later, let me know what's going on. If it's not too late, I'll make you dinner."

"Sounds good," he said, leaning down and kissing her again. Daley gently bit his bottom lip then pushed him away from the window. She backed around then waved as she headed down the driveway.

Ian sighed as he watched her disappear around the curve. He walked back into the house and headed straight for his bathroom. He really did need a cold shower now.

- - - - -

An hour later Jackson was ringing the doorbell.

Ian opened the door. "Hey man, what's up?"

Jackson walked in with his guitar. "Not much, how you doing?" He headed for the living room that was also the rehearsal space.

Ian noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "You look beat, dude. What's up?"

"Nothing. I had a late night Saturday then worked a double yesterday."

"You went to that _Inner Circle _concert, right?" Jackson nodded. "I heard they finished around midnight."

"They did. And man, I can't thank you enough for the tickets."

"Where did you go after?"

"Nowhere."

"You and Eric closed the place?"

"Well, _I _did." Jackson couldn't stop smiling, thinking about meeting Melissa.

Ian noted his expression. "And?"

Jackson sighed. "I met someone."

"_That_ explains why you're so tired," Ian said, smirking at him. He'd seen the girls that threw themselves at his best friend. Pretty girls, like Taylor. But he thought Jackson didn't bed girls he just met.

"We didn't _do_ anything, just talked. She's not like anyone I've met before."

"Sure."

"No, I _mean_ it. You know how you feel about Daley? Like, she's different than any girl you've ever met?"

"Yeah."

"She's like that."

"Really? Does this _someone_ have a name?"

"Melissa."

"So what makes this Melissa so special that you can't wipe that dumb grin off your face?"

"She's intelligent…and sweet…and funny…and she knows _a lot _about music."

"What happens next?"

"We're going out Sunday. But, Ian?" Ian looked at him. Jackson was very serious. "Not a word to the guys. Not yet, anyway."

"Whoa. This girl _must_ be something special."

Jackson shook his head slowly. "I can't explain it. It feels like I've known her for years. We talked for hours and it was so…easy. No drama. No mind games. We just really..._connected_, ya know?"

Ian smiled. He hadn't seen Jackson act this way about a girl in a long time, if ever. "All right, lover boy, enough. We sound like a couple of teenage girls. Can we get to work now? I have a feeling you're going to need a nap before the guys come over for practice this afternoon."

Jackson smiled and pulled his guitar from its case. He plugged in then turned on his amp. Ian sat at the piano and they started working on a song they'd started the week before,_ It's All in Your Head._

- - - - -

Around two, after some Chinese takeout for lunch and a little more work, Jackson crashed in a guest room. Ian put his headphones on and continued working out the music for another new song.

Jackson woke up around four, a little confused. He looked around and remembered he was at Ian's. He stripped off his boxers and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower to wake himself up. This was his room at Ian's. No one else used it. He had stocked the bathroom with his things and kept some clothes in the closet. He often stayed here when they were rehearsing late or had a party. He even stayed here the time his apartment building had been tented for termites. He and Ian were like brothers and he was as comfortable here as he was at his own place.

Jackson pulled his clothes on then picked up his cell and dialed Melissa's number. Her voice mail answered. "Uh, Hi, Melissa. It's me, Jackson. I hope you don't think it's too soon to call, I just…uh…wanted to see what you were up to. I…um…" _Oh man, you're _so_ smooth. She's really going to want to go out with you now. _"Uh, I…How's your day going? What have you been doing today?" _Why am I rambling on like an idiot?_

A mechanical voice came on the line and said, "If you are satisfied with your message, press one. If you would like to review your message, press two. If you would like to erase your message and start again, press three."

_Oh, thank god!_ he thought. Jackson pressed three and listened to the voice tell him once again to leave his message after the beep. "Hi, Melissa. It's Jackson. I was just calling to see how you were. I'm going to be busy for the next few hours but you can call and leave a message if you'd like and I can call you back. Or not. Or…" _Ugh! I feel like I'm in middle school again. _Jackson waited for the voice mail instructions again then he pressed three and hung up. _But her caller ID will show that you called, fool. She may think you're not interested if you don't leave a message. Argh! Why is this so difficult? _

Jackson took a deep breath and dialed again. This time he simply said, "Hi, Melissa. It's Jackson. I was just calling to say hello and see how your day is going. Talk to you soon. Bye." He closed his phone and went out to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and joined Ian in the rehearsal space.

"Thanks for letting me crash, I really needed the zees."

"No prob, dude. You look a lot better."

"When are the guys getting here?"

Ian checked his watch. "Any time now."

"'Remember, no mention of Melissa."

Ian smiled and winked at him. "My lips are sealed."

Jackson nodded once. "Thanks."

"So, you didn't tell me, how was _The Inner Circle_?"

"Amazing! They sound just as good live. Maybe even better. And, I got to meet them after."

"No way!"

"I have proof." Jackson pulled his cell out and flipped it open. He pulled up one of the pictures Melissa had taken of him with the band and held it out to Ian.

"Whoa. Did you get to talk to them?"

"A little. They were pretty cool."

"That's incredible."

"Yeah. Once in a lifetime opportunity."

Ian had scrolled through some pictures and stopped. There was a beautiful Asian girl smiling at him from the screen. "Who's this?" he asked, holding the phone toward Jackson.

"That's Melissa," he said, smiling.

"Wow, you didn't tell me she was _gorgeous_."

Jackson took the phone from him and smiled at the picture for a few seconds before turning it off. "Yeah, but she's so much _more_."

Just then the door crashed open and Jimmy yelled, "Let's get this party started douche bags!" He, Alec and Mason entered, carrying guitars, takeout and beer. Mason put the beer in the fridge as Alec lined pizza boxes up on the counter.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey."

"I hope you have our new stuff ready," Mason said. "Jimmy bet that you wouldn't."

"What's the bet?" Ian asked.

"If you don't have it ready, I have to run down the drive and back."

"So?"

"Naked."

"The gardeners will love that. And if we _are_ ready?"

"Jimmy has to ask Taylor out."

"That doesn't count, Jimmy _wants_ to ask her out. What about you, Alec?" Jackson asked.

"I'm too smart to make that bet," Alec smiled. Jackson bumped fists with him.

"Sorry, Mason. Looks like you have to keep your clothes on and Jimmy has to ask Taylor out," Ian said. "_Of course_, we're ready. Now, can we do this?" He passed out the music and everyone took their positions.

- - - - -

Melissa was in the middle of an interview when she heard her personal phone vibrate. _He wouldn't be calling so soon._ _It's probably just Nathan. _Her subject was quite talkative so the interview ran longer than she was expecting. When it was finally over she decided she had better write up the article while the interview was still fresh in her mind. She started typing but found herself getting distracted and fumbling on the keyboard.

"This is ridiculous!" she said aloud. Melissa picked up her personal cell and pulled up her messages. She was pleasantly surprised and smiled as she heard Jackson's voice coming though the ear piece. Melissa dialed his number but was disappointed to get his voice mail. She left a brief message and hung up. _Hopefully, he'll call back before I have to leave._

- - - - -

Three hours later Ian checked his watch. "Okay, guys. I think that's enough for tonight."

"We are sounding so tight!" Mason said. "Why stop now?"

"Because I have somewhere I need to be," Ian said.

"Remind me when our next gig is again," Jimmy said.

"Thursday at _Freestyle._ We go on at ten."

"What about our next practice?"

"When are you guys free?"

"I have to work tomorrow but I'm good for Wednesday," Jackson said.

"Any day after five," Alec said.

"Same here," Mason echoed.

"Yeah, I'm good after five," Jimmy said.

"How about Wednesday, around six?" Ian said. "We can go late if we need to."

"Sounds good. That should give us enough time to go through everything at least once and all the new stuff a few times. Now if you boys will excuse me, I'm going home to call Taylor," Jimmy said.

"Practice on your own tomorrow and good luck, man!" Ian called.

"We'll see you Wednesday," Alec and Mason said as they followed Jimmy out the door.

"He's going to need that luck," Jackson said as he put his guitar away.

"Why's that?" Ian asked.

"Because, she's going out with Eric."

"You're kidding me!" Ian said.

Jackson laughed. "Nope. They're going out Friday."

Ian walked into the kitchen and started cleaning up the mess. Jackson pitched in. "He said it's obvious she's just going out with him to get to Justin Bingham or me but he thinks it'll be fun."

"It _is _pretty obvious she's gunning for you. He won't bring her to your place will he?"

"Oh, he _knows_ better. He said if anything he'll go to her place, but you know Eric, he's all talk when it comes to the ladies."

"Yeah," Ian chuckled. "But what about Taylor? How is he with aggressive women?"

Jackson stopped loading the dishwasher to consider this. "I don't know. The last aggressive girl he dated was Abby and he wouldn't talk about it." Jackson shrugged. "Well, whatever happens, Eric expects to come away with new material for the show."

Ian snorted. "Would he really do that?"

Jackson shrugged again. "Who knows? I think if he does, he could disguise it enough so that she wouldn't recognize it."

"Yeah, she strikes me as the type that would be easy to…fool," Ian said. "Are you going to tell Eric?'

"No way! I'm not getting in the middle of _that_ mess. That's between Eric, Jimmy and Taylor. So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Going over to Daley's. She's cooking dinner. Which reminds me, I'd better call her and tell her we're done. What about you?"

"Nothing special. I have to work in the morning so I figure an early night is just what I need."

"Okay, I'll see you Wednesday. Thanks for helping clean up, dude."

"No problem. Later." Jackson picked up his guitar and left.

- - - - -

Melissa finished typing up her interview then had a light dinner and got ready to go out. Her assignment was a little café's open mic night. Melissa was looking forward to it. A few of her friends from the paper were meeting her there. This kind of assignment was fun and easy. And, every once in a while, someone with some actual talent would perform. She checked her watch, 6:15. _I'd better go. _She turned off her phone and stuck it in her bag with her notebook and work cell. She made sure she had everything she needed and left. _Guess I'll have to talk to him tomorrow._

- - - - -

Ian picked up his phone and called Daley. "Hey, pretty girl. Practice is over. Is that dinner invitation still good?"

"Hey, rock star. It sure is. You in the mood for anything in particular?"

"Anything you make is fine with me. As long as it comes with dessert, I'll be a happy man."

Daley smiled. "You're so bad. I'll see you soon?"

"Give me an hour or so. Do I need to bring anything or pick up something?"

"No, I have everything I need, except you. I'll see you in an hour."

"Or so."

"Or so…I…um...bye, Ian."

"Bye."

Daley hung up the phone and smacked herself in the forehead. _God, the 'L' word almost slipped out again. _She thought about it for a moment. _Am I falling in love with him? No! It's too soon! Isn't it? I wonder how he feels? _Daley remembered their early morning conversation. _Chill, Daley. There's no rush. _She shook her head then opened the fridge and started pulling out things for dinner.

- - - - -

Jackson checked his messages on the way home. The first message was work. They wanted him to pick up some overtime tomorrow. _Fine by me. _He quickly erased it and listened to the next one.

"_Hi, Jackson. It's Melissa. I got your message while I was working, sorry I couldn't take your call. I have to work tonight from seven to around midnight so if you get this message before then, call me. If not, I'll talk to you tomorrow." _There was a brief pause, he heard her take a deep breath then she said, _"And…thanks for calling. Talk to you soon. Bye."_ Jackson smiled and checked his watch. _Damn! _It was already seven twenty. _Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow. Or…I could just leave her another message. _He thought about it then decided against it. _Don't want to seem too...stalker-ish. _

Jackson arrived home. Eric was sprawled out on the couch, reading the newspaper, TV tuned to some classic sitcom.

"How was practice?"

"Really good. How was work?"

"Tons of fun. There was some fighting about the sweeps script."

"How bad was it?"

"Just enough to make it interesting. No permanent damage. It'll all work out."

"Hey, what about the Emmy stuff? You hear any more about it?"

"They finally told us which episodes they submitted, one was the one I recommended. We'll find out in a month or so if we're nominated."

"Really? That soon?"

"Yup."

"So, if you _are_ nominated, are you taking Taylor?"

Eric snorted. "Are you kidding me? I mean, she'd look great on my arm, but I already promised my mom."

"Safe choice. Taylor can't argue with that."

"No one can. So, anything new with the guys?"

"Nope. Same old. Jimmy and Mason making asinine bets. And Jimmy losing, as usual."

"Oh yeah? Anything interesting?"

"Nah, just stupid shit. Streaking, phone calls. You know, typical juvenile Jimmy stuff."

Eric laughed. "Yeah. Hey, you gotta read this." He tossed a folded section of the paper at Jackson.

"What is it?"

"It's a review of your last show."

"Good or bad?"

"I'd say you have a fan."

"Really?" Jackson sat down and started reading. Parts of the review caught his eye:

_"…this is a band made up of proficient musicians including award-winning producer and studio musician, Ian Milbauer…their lead singer has a very strong and somewhat unique voice…this performance included several new songs that blended seamlessly into their set, they sounded like they'd been playing them for years…with powerful music and lyrics and an excellent set of pipes fronting, Crashed is definitely one of the top bands on the local scene. I suggest you check them out."_

"Wow! This is _really_ good."

"That should help you sell tickets."

"Yeah. I'll have to call Ian and make sure he sees it."

"So, what's on your plate for tomorrow, chief?"

"Work at eight. Probably some overtime. Nothing special. You?"

"More fighting over the sweeps script, pretending we care about this week's show, the usual. Are you gonna call Melissa?"

"Yes. Probably on my lunch break."

"I'd make her wait till your dinner break. You don't want to seem overeager," Eric said.

"Yeah well, we'll see." _He'd smack me if he knew I already called her._ "I'm hitting the sack, I'm wiped. See you in the morning?"

"Nah, I have to be at the studio really early. Be safe."

"Always. 'Night."

"'Night, chief."

Jackson went to his bedroom. He called Ian and told him about the review then made sure he plugged his phone into its charger. He pulled off his clothes and crawled under the covers. Jackson stared at his beach picture for a few minutes before turning out the light.

- - - - -

Ian arrived at Daley's house holding a newspaper and whistling. She opened the door and he was greeted by a tantalizing aroma. "Mmmm, something smells delicious," he said, hugging her and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Yes, it does," she replied, burying her nose in his neck and inhaling deeply. She pushed the door shut and pulled him into the living room, standing on her toes to kiss him. "You're in a good mood," she remarked. "Practice must have gone well."

He held up the newspaper. "It did and we got a _really_ good review," he said, kissing her again.

"That's great, Ian."

"What's for dinner?"

"Salad, steak and my special mixed veggies."

"And for dessert?"

Daley smiled mysteriously and said, "You'll have to wait and see."

"I like the sound of that," he said. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, it's all ready. Just sit down and enjoy."

As they ate they talked about their respective days and Daley read the _Crashed_ review. "This is _so_ good, Ian. You must be really proud."

"Yeah. That's the best one we've ever had, I think. So, what's Taylor been up to? I haven't seen her lately."

"She's been busy dealing with a huge new shipment and coordinating the launch of a new line at work."

"Really?"

"I know Taylor isn't exactly…_book_ smart, but when it come to her job, she's _brilliant_."

"What exactly is it she does again?"

"She is the junior assistant buyer and an assistant to the stylist for Fire and Ice_._"

Ian looked clueless.

"The big store on Melrose? Black and white building? The one stars go to for their red carpet fashion?"

"Oh, that Fire and Ice, " he said flatly.

Daley shook her head and rolled her eyes**.** Ian had obviously never heard of it. "Yeah, _that_ one. Anyway, she is responsible for buying some of the accessories every season: bags, scarves, belts. She has to know the hot trends, what people want, what will sell. The store just picked up this new line and they gave her the responsibility to figure out how to market it to their clientele. She also helps style some of the stars."

Ian looked at her blankly. "You know, she helps them pick out their dress or tux and all the accessories for events like openings, award shows, society galas. Sometimes, she helps decide on their hairstyle and makeup, too." Ian looked nonplussed. "When you see a star looking gorgeous on the red carpet?" Ian nodded. "Taylor may have been the one to help them look so good."

"Oh. That sounds really…important?"

"In this town? It _is_. Her celebrities are always on the best dressed list. Her name is starting to be recognized."

"Huh, who knew?"

"Ian, your mother must use stylists to help her get ready for all the events she goes to."

Ian shrugged. "I never paid attention to that stuff. When I lived in the big house, mom and dad's room was in the opposite wing so I never saw them until the limo. I'd walk in my room and everything would be laid out for me. All I had to do was take a shower and put it on."

Daley shook her head and laughed. "Didn't it ever occur to you that picking and laying out all that stuff was someone's job?"

"Nope." He grinned at her.

"Boys!" Daley shook her head helplessly.

Ian wiped his mouth and placed his napkin on the table. "Now, what did you say about dessert?"

"Later. Help me clean up the dishes first."

He jumped up and started clearing the table. Everything was cleaned up in no time. Ian sat down on the couch. "Come here," he said, holding his arm out to Daley. She took his hand and sat down next to him. He turned her away from him and started massaging her shoulders.

"When is your next gig?" Daley asked.

"Thursday. We go on at ten. Can you come?"

"Of course. Oooh, _right_ there. That feels so good!"

"You're _really_ tight, what's wrong?"

Daley sighed. "My mother called."

"What did she want?"

"Nothing…"

"Then why are you so tense? What did she say?"

"She just…she's just so…_critical_."

"About?"

"_Everything_. My job, my apartment, my friends, my hair, my clothes, my life…everything! She drives me _so _crazy!"

Ian put his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. "What can I do?"

Daley put her hands over his. "You're doing it. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't let her get to me like this, but she's been relentless lately."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I have no idea."

"What about your dad?"

"He won't do anything. He's always at work anyway. I think it's just to get away from her." Daley sighed again. "I know in her own way she loves me, but…"

"Have you told her how she makes you feel?"

"Several times. It's like talking to a brick wall. She just starts crying and tells me I'm a disrespectful, ungrateful daughter."

"Whoa."

"Makes _me_ feel guilty every time."

"What do you do when that happens?"

"Leave. What else can I do? I suggested counseling once."

"How'd that go over?"

"It didn't. She screamed at me that _I _was the crazy one and to get out of her house. Dad just stood there and said nothing."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow. Now do you understand why I don't want you to meet them?"

"Yes."

Daley turned and faced him. "Anyway, enough about that." She kissed him softly and said, "Ready for that dessert, yet?"

Ian smiled. "I have a surprise first." Daley's eyes lit up. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Why?"

"Do you have anything special planned?"

"No…"

Ian took her hands in his and said, "You've been so patient with my crazy work schedule and the band's rehearsals and gigs…we haven't had much one-on-one time…or _real_ date time so…"

"But I understand that, Ian. You don't need to…"

Ian put a finger to her lips, stopping her protest. "I want us to go to the mountains for the weekend. We have a cabin near Big Bear, the property has a private lake, hot tub, pool, hiking, and bike trails. There's even a few decent restaurants and clubs nearby. There's good snow if you want to ski. Just you and me this weekend. No studio, no band, no music, no friends, no parents." He looked her in the eyes. "What do you say?"

"Ian," she said softly, "you don't have to do this. I'm fine with…"

"Don't you want to go?"

"No. I mean, yes, it sounds…incredible. But…"

"But what? You said you don't have any special plans this weekend. No work?" She shook her head. "Then there's nothing stopping you, right?"

She smiled. "Right. It sounds wonderful, Ian. I would _love _to go with you this weekend. Just, promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Bring your guitar and play for me."

He smiled. "Deal."

She kissed him again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being…you. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm _so_ ready for my dessert."

"Me, too!"

Daley stood up and walked across the room. She put some music on and started turning out the lights. "Make sure the door is locked," she said.

Ian went to the front door, fastened the chain and tried the deadbolts. "All secure."

Daley was slowly dancing toward the bedroom. "Dessert's this way," she said, dropping her blouse and looking back over her bare shoulder at him, smiling seductively. She disappeared into the bedroom and her skirt came flying out the door. Ian kicked off his shoes and ran after her. The only light was coming from a small electric candle on the dresser. Daley was sitting on the bed, her back to the door. Ian pulled off his shirt and dropped his jeans then climbed onto the bed and knelt behind her. He pushed her hair aside and started kissing her left shoulder. Daley cocked her head to the side and his lips traveled up her neck, his teeth gently biting at the skin.

**- - - - - **

Eric was lying on the couch watching some Hollywood tabloid show when the video they were showing made him sit up. His eyes opened wide in shock. "Oh shit...no way," he whispered. He listened for more details then turned off the TV and sat there, stunned. _Don't get involved, McGorrill._ He sat there a few more minutes then got to his feet, his mind made up. He put on his shoes then grabbed his cell, wallet, keys and jacket and headed out the door. _I hope I don't regret this, _he thought.

**- - - - -**

Melissa was still smiling when she arrived home. The café had been fun and afterward, she and her friends went to a little comedy club and talked and laughed for a few hours. It was a nice change of pace from all the bars and bands. She got ready for bed but then decided to write her article before she went to sleep. She knew it wouldn't take long and she wasn't really sleepy anyway.

Melissa finished her article and emailed it to her editor. She checked the bidding war on her Russell piece and couldn't believe it was still going on. She had expected bidders to drop out after it reached the six figure mark but five publications were still vying for it. She almost fell off her chair when she saw the latest offers. She blinked several times to make sure she was reading them right then just stared. _Guess I'm going to have to look into a financial planner,_ she thought. Melissa rubbed her eyes and closed her laptop. _All that money...__I'll deal with this tomorrow, it's too much right now._

The last thing Melissa did before going to sleep was check her messages. She was a little disappointed that Jackson hadn't called again. _But, I did tell him I'd be busy until midnight._ _Oh well, I'll get to talk to him soon enough._ Melissa fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**- - - - - **

Daley and Ian were lying next to each other, breathing heavily. "So...how...was your...dessert?" she asked, breathlessly.

"The..._best_. How...did you...know...that was...my favorite?" he panted. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed her temple, closed his eyes and sighed. "How...was yours? Did you...get…enough?"

Daley smiled and kissed his neck as she snuggled against him. "Mmm, perfect," she murmured. "I am _completely_ satisfied."

"Is the...alarm set?" he asked sleepily.

"Uh-huh. I...set it before...you...got here," she replied slowly.

Their breathing eventually slowed and they fell asleep.

**- - - - - **

**A/N****: This chapter came out of nowhere. I started typing and this is what came out. **

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. Don't forget to PM with references,**_** if**_** you spot any.**


End file.
